24 Horas
by VampireSumisa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría entre un agente de 24 y una chica de 17? A Damon Salvatore le han encargado el caso de Elena Gilbert y la misteriosa desaparición de los miembros de su familia cada 24 horas. Deberá protegerla hasta que esta sea mayor de edad y pueda defenderse por sí sola, mientras tanto... ¿Será capaz de no enamorarse de ella?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Elena abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas tenía sentido de las cosas. No reconocía nada, la luz blanca de una lámpara ubicada en el techo le fastidió la vista. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y oh… joder, sus manos estaban atadas, al igual que sus piernas en la misma silla marrón de madera. Se movió en ella. Que buen nudo. La habitación en donde estaba se encontraba totalmente vacía. Ningún ruido. Nada. Solo había una puerta media abierta que le daba a entender que no estaba sola. Las ganas de gritar se le vinieron de repente, pero la boca la tenía totalmente cubierta. ¡Mierda mil veces! ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Acaso… acaso ella era la siguiente que moriría en 24 horas al igual que todos sus familiares?

\- Se ha despertado. – informó un tipo calvo, en el borde de la puerta. A Elena se le erizó la piel. Abrió más los ojos. - ¿Qué hago con ella?

\- Déjala, está totalmente atada, no intentará nada. – le contestó otro, que se encontraba en el pasillo y que no dejaba ver la cara. – Jackson, el jefe la quiere viva…

Jackson, el calvo, sonrió. Miró a Elena totalmente hambriento. Tenía 17 años apenas, pero tenía todo lo que él nunca había visto antes.

\- ¿Y si juego un poco con ella?

\- Que hagas lo que quieras. – contestó. – no jodas, solo no la dejes libre. – el sonido de un portazo se escuchó fuertemente. Jackson se había quedado solo. No, no solo… con Elena atada de manos y pies. La miró de nuevo, jugando con sus dedos. Hace tiempo que no se tiraba a una tía tan buena como la que tenía al frente. Y lo mejor, parecía virgen.

\- Hola. – le habló a Elena. Los ojos de ella se abarrotaron en lágrimas. Lágrimas de asco, de ira y de terror. Quiso escupirlo en ese mismo instante. Si era él quién había asesinado a la mayoría de su familia, tenía muchas razones para hacerlo. – he muñeca… no me mires así…  
Elena bajó la mirada. La falda tejana se le había subido lo suficiente como para hacer que Jackson se excitara con tan solo mirarla. Joder, se le hacía agua la boca.

\- Si lo piensas bien, esto no va a ser tan doloroso. – se acercó a ella a pasos lentos. De pronto, sus gruesas y sucias manos tocaron el rostro de Elena quitándole el pañuelo de la boca. Y lo que tanto ella quería hacer, un escupitajo se escapó de su boca que callo justo en el mentón de él. Jackson se cerró los ojos. Se limpió con dureza el rostro. – Pensé que querías cooperar.- la cogió de los brazos, haciendo que la silla de madera se acercara a él. – pero veo que no. - Elena hizo su rostro a un lado. – me pone, ¿sabes? Me pone muchísimo que estés así, atada de manos y que no puedas defenderte. – respiró del cuello de Elena, mientras ella trataba de alejarse cada vez más. Vomitaría. – pronto haré que te mojes… pero primero tú me harás los honores.

Tras decir eso, se puso de pie, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y…

\- Debería darte vergüenza. – él sonrió. Acostado sobre el borde de la puerta y un arma que adornaba sus manos. Se fijó en Elena, que lo miraba atónita desde su sitio, algo había llamado su atención. – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un jodido maní? – volvió a reír, refiriéndose a la diminuta polla de Jackson. Damon tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, junto con sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Otra vez, sus ojos azules recayeron en Elena. – suéltala. – le apuntó a la cabeza.

Jackson palpó su arma en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, pero cuando intentó sacarla, una bala le atravesó la sien en menos de un segundo. Cayó al suelo, haciendo un charco con su propia sangre.

\- Que tal. – dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Y ahora quién era él? ¿Otro puto secuestrador?

\- Sácame de aquí.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un: gracias?

\- Gracias…

\- No, no… puedes hacerlo mejor… - sonrió. Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza. – inténtalo, tal vez algo así como: gracias por salvarme Damon, te debo la vida y también que un imbécil con polla pequeña haya intentado violarme. Eres un Dios, gracias.

\- ¡Joder solo sácame de aquí! – gritó ella. Él se puso de rodillas, sus miradas se cruzaron. Las miradas de un tipo de 24 y una chica de 17. Sin querer, sus manos rozaron con la piel de Elena. Erizándola por completo. Ella bajó la mirada y movió sus piernas para que Damon ya no pudiera rozarlas con sus manos. Qué ironía, y es que todavía no tenía idea de lo que pasaría luego entre los dos. La verdad, nadie lo sabía.

\- Te sacaré de aquí. Conmigo no tienes que dudar ¿vale? Soy el agente que va a cuidarte hasta que todo este lío de las 24 horas se acabe. – la miró. Ella intentó no llorar. – te voy a cuidar, pero necesito que me ayudes.

Una mirada más. Una intensa. Fuerte. Le miró los labios, rosados, deliciosos, carnosos, le provocaba mordérselos… ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que cuidaría a alguien así? Elena notó lo que miraba.

\- Que no llores. – le volvió a decir. – conmigo, nunca va a pasarte nada.

*****

"Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran sonó en el BMW de Damon. Elena se ruborizó de inmediato. Su canción favorita.

\- Quiero bajarme de aquí. – dijo ella. Se lo había pensado lo suficientemente bien como para tomar aquella decisión. Prefería estar sola, que con un tipo que apenas conocía. Damon la miró inquiero, casi y suelta una risa.

\- ¿Por? ¿Te he caído mal?

\- No sé quién eres ¿vale? Espero que sepas que hay gente buscándome y no tengo idea por qué, quieren matarme al igual que han matado a casi toda mi familia. Tengo razones para desconfiar de ti.

\- No deberías. – contestó él. Una voz ronca, masculina. La volteó a mirar. – yo no pienso hacerte nada, más que cuidarte.

\- ¿Y por qué? Te pueden matar genio. - Elena se puso el cabello tras la espalda, dejando al descubierto su pecho y ese bonito escote. Los ojos de Damon no dudaron en apoderarse de aquella escena.

\- Quiero arriesgarme. – la mirada se hizo aún más intensa, sus ojos buscaron desesperados el final de los senos de Elena.

\- ¿Te han contratado? – preguntó ella. Todo esto era tan confuso. Primero su vida corre peligro y ahora hay un hombre que quiere protegerla.

Damon apretó el timón del auto. Coreó "Kiss Me" junto a Ed Sheeran.

\- Digamos que me dieron a elegir entre varios casos de homicidio. – ambas miradas chocaron. Elena se volteó, ruborizada. ¡¿Qué tenía que le ponía tan nerviosa?! – y te elegí a ti. Es mi trabajo.

\- ¿Soy tu trabajo?

\- El tipo que quiere matarte, es mi trabajo. – apretó el acelerador, las llantas hicieran lo suyo. La carretera estaba libre. Ningún auto que le impidiera el paso de camino a New York. De pronto una cosa más que hizo que él se tensara muchísimo. Elena cruzó las piernas, la falda tejana subió hasta el principio de sus muslos. Lo corta que podía ser esta ya no importaba, importaba lo que podía a ver debajo de ellas. Damon tragó saliva.

\- Entonces… ¿crees que estaré más segura junto a ti que en mi departamento completamente solo, cuando tú no dejas de mirarme?

Mierda, lo había notado.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No jodas, sabes que sí.

\- Que boquita…

\- Ya.

\- ¿Y por qué te molesta? Tienes buenas piernas, si no las miro yo…

\- ¿Eres así con todos los casos que tienes?

\- Sí, las he follado a todas y todas se han ido felices y contentas.

\- Imbécil. – el comentario pareció molestarle.

\- Bromeo, Elena. – le aclaró. La canción continuó. El coro lo decía todo, aunque este aún no significaba nada para los dos, pero pronto lo sería. – no me gustan las niñas como tú.

\- Ni a mí los idiotas como tú. Además, tengo diecisiete.

\- Lo mismo. – volvió a decirle. Fue entonces cuando apartó la mirada de ella y se focalizó en la autopista. – jamás estaría con una niña como tú.

\- Lo dices cuando hace unos segundos te estabas pajeando mentalmente mientras me mirabas.  
Eso solo hizo que Damon se cabree aún más.

\- Eres insoportable.

Elena sonrió.

\- Tú mucho más.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté hacer tu caso. – le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sentirse herida por lo que acababa de decirle. – pero será rápido nena, en menos de una semana abre encontrado al tipo que quiere asesinarte y todo esto habrá acabado.

Se miraron de nuevo. Tenía que decirlo… Elena era una condenada Barbie, joder. Era preciosa. Lo tenía absolutamente todo. En solo un día había tenido dos erecciones seguidas con tan solo verla caminar, con tan solo escucharla pronunciar su nombre. Le provocaba escucharla gritar su nombre. Y otra erección más justo ahora al imaginarse eso. Deseaba abrir esas finas piernas y meter su durísima polla entre ellas. Siempre había tenido ese tipo de tentaciones con sus casos, y es que la mayoría habían sido mayores de edad. Tías que no les importaba nada y que terminaban follando con él sin ningún precio. Pero ella parecía diferente y eso solo le gustaba aún más. Seguramente era virgen… oh joder, la erección crecía más… y tenía a Elena sentada a su lado. ¿Y si paraba el auto y la follaba ahí mismo? No tenía idea de qué forma se masturbaría toda esta semana para no tocarla a ella. Vería porno, compraría revistas. Pero trataría de no tocarla, al menos… que eso fuera lo que ella quisiera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

\- Esto es enorme. - Elena entreabrió los labios. El departamento de Damon era realmente inmenso. Podían entrar cincuenta sin ningún problema.

\- Eso dicen.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Los casos que he tenido me han dicho lo mismo.

\- ¿Todos tus casos han sido mujeres? – preguntó ella, completamente inocente. Damon aún podía recordar el último que había tenido. Sandra. De veintitrés. La americana más puta que conocía, pero que lo había hecho gozar muchísimo en esas semanas. La había salvado de ser asesinada por su propia madrastra, después de eso no supo nada más de ella, simplemente porque se aburrió.

\- Sí, todos. – respondió orgulloso. Y no podía sentirse de otra forma después de a ver follado con todas.

\- Vaya.

\- Soy bueno en esto.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Cuidar mujeres. – volvió a sonreír. Dejó las llaves de BMW sobre la próxima encimera. El comentario hizo que Elena se ruborizara. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que lo había conocido. – pero eso aún tú no lo puedes comprobar.

\- Y créeme que tampoco quiero.

\- Eso dices ahora.

\- No cambiaré de opinión.

\- Mnh… - Damon caminó lentamente en dirección a Elena. Ambos cuerpos se encontraron a escasos centímetros. Ella movió la cabeza, un pequeño calor había llegado a invadir su cuerpo completamente. Tenía a Damon demasiado cerca. Entonces, este bajó la mirada. Uh, de nuevo el escote que le ponía. - ¿por qué eres tan terca?

\- Te han contratado para cuidarme, no para follarme. – se defendió ella.

\- Pero podríamos hacer las dos cosas… - una mano intercedió en la cintura de Elena. La piel de esta se erizó por completo, estaba caliente, él la ponía caliente. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con sus ojos azules que brillaban en busca de los suyos.

La presionó. Los pies de Elena se movieron avanzando hacia el cuerpo de Damon, chocando con sus piernas, cintura y su grandísima erección. Ella cerró los ojos al sentirla.

\- No tienes que resistirte… - sus labios le hablaron al oído. Mientras ella cerraba con aún más fuerza sus ojos. Se mojó los labios. – sé que lo quieres tanto como yo.

\- No, yo…

\- No hables. – la interrumpió. Ella entreabrió los ojos. – nadie va a enterarse de esto, ¿vale? Será nuestro secreto. – susurró. Elena lo miró esta vez. Sentía su dulce aliento pegado a sus labios. Le provocó besarlo. Comer esa jodida boca de una vez. Tumbarlo. Besarlo desde la punta de los pies hasta la frente. Estaba mojada. Lo sentía. Y jamás se había sentido así. – te sorprenderías de las cosas que puedo hacerte.

\- No puedo…

\- Sí, sí puedes. - la cogió de la cintura e hizo que sus piernas enredaran su espalda. El escote bajó y la falda subió por completo. Y él, que explotaría en cualquier momento. Tenía tanto acumulado dentro de él. Deseaba follar con todas sus malditas fuerzas. Meter su dura polla en su dulce coño. En su dulce y virgen coño… dio varios pasos, Elena le apretó el cuello, ambos chocaron contra una pared. – Relájate…

\- Ah… - un gemido se escapó de la boca de Elena. ¿Qué demonios hacía Damon? Le había abierto la blusa completamente, era ahora donde sentía que se encontraba besando sus senos. De pronto, era su lengua la que disfrutaba del sabor de su piel. – oh, Dios…

\- Eso es muñeca… te va a gustar más cuando haga esto haya abajo… - sintió las piernas de Elena apretarle las caderas. Sintió su húmedo sexo rozarle la cremallera del pantalón. Y dentro de él, el pene. Entonces la apretó más. Haciéndola gritar. – sigue, vamos… grita más preciosa… - volvió a introducir su cabeza entre los senos de Elena. Su lengua mojada la calentaba muchísimo más. - ¿sabes? Cuando vi tu caso, me detuve a pensar que estaríamos haciendo esto… - bajó la mirada. El bulto entre sus pantalones crecía. Moría por tener sexo esa jodida noche. Estaba muy necesitado. Tendría a Elena cabalgando sobre su pene esa misma noche y ella no se arrepentiría. – me gusta la idea de que tengas diecisiete, es la edad perfecta… - de pronto, una mordida en uno de los pezones. Ella soltó un grito desesperado. – pero yo voy a enseñarte que es lo que hace un hombre de veinticuatro.

\- Estás loco… - susurró ella. Completamente extasiada. Tenía la cabeza de Damon en su pecho, tenía su lengua sobándole los senos y sus dientes mordiéndole los pezones. No podía reaccionar, era un jodido encantamiento.

\- Quiero hacértelo. – le dijo él. – si después de eso no quieres más… lo voy a aceptar…  
De pronto, las puertas del departamento resonaron. Elena abrió y cerró los ojos. Todo el mundo había desaparecido mientras Damon había estado junto a ella. Él soltó sus piernas, dejándolas caer contra el suelo, se acomodó la ropa… joder, nadie podía interrumpirlo en un momento peor. Nadie, nadie, nadie. Cabreado, se acomodó el cabello, tratando de hacer que la erección se le bajara. Abrió la puerta.

\- Coño, ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? – Alaric, el jefe de Damon entró al departamento. Sentía el ambiente demasiado caliente, es que no tenía idea de lo que había estado a punto de suceder ahí. – te he estado llamando todo el maldito día.

\- Perdone señor. – se disculpó Damon. Cerró las puertas una vez que Alaric entró al departamento.

\- Alaric Saltzman. – saludó a Elena, estirando su mano, cuando ella hizo lo mismo para estrecharlas… este le dio un gran beso en la mano. – encantado de conocerla, señorita Gilbert. – ella sonrió, sin saber de decirle, mientras Damon observaba todo desde atrás. Y pensar que podría estar follándola justo ahora.

Elena reconoció de inmediato a ese hombre. Lo había visto antes, pero no tenía idea de dónde.

\- Soy uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. – entonces todo recobraba sentido. Sí, lo había visto antes. Lo único era que no veía a su padre desde hace mucho y por lo tanto tampoco a sus amistades. – él se ha enterado de lo que está pasando con usted y su familia y me ha pedido que…

\- ¿Qué? - Elena frunció el ceño. Esto no empezaba a gustarle para nada. - ¿es él quien ha hecho todo esto?

\- Él solo quiere protegerla.

\- Perfecto. – caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta, pero el cuerpo de Damon le impidió el paso.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Te vendría muy bien si escucharas un poco. – le dijo Damon. Se había dado cuenta del bonito y especial carácter que tenía. Joder, se parecía mucho a él.

\- No quiero escuchar ¿vale? Yo no quiero nada de mi padre, que se ocupe de él mismo y de su putísima vida.

\- Elena. – Alaric se paseó por el departamento. No quería en lo absoluto asustarla, pero era lo que ella necesitaba para quedarse callada. – voy a ser claro con usted. – trató de encontrar su mirada. – usted no tiene de donde elegir. Está sola. Tiene a penas diecisiete años y no tiene a absolutamente nadie. – después de unos segundos, pudo encontrarla. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y todo… todo volvió a lo de antes. – sus familiares están muertos.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Elena. Había sido el golpe más bajo que le habían podido dar.

\- El asesino está suelto y amenaza con matar a alguien de su familia cada 24 horas y usted… - Elena agachó la mirada. El cuerpo se le volvió débil. No había fuerzas. No había nada que la mantuviera en pie. – no tiene de donde escoger.

Otro golpe más. Solo uno último y ella se tiraría a llorar, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo silenciosamente. La realidad era la peor. Su vida corría peligro.

\- Puedes ser la próxima. – le advirtió Damon, que la veía llorar desde atrás. Algo en él le hacía sentir cierto tipo de culpa al verla así. No sabía por qué, era un sentimiento que había surgido de la nada y que ahora se convertía en un inmenso impulso por abrazarla.  
De pronto, una lágrima. Dos, tres y más…

\- Pero no lo serás. – Le prometió Alaric.- este gilipollas. – señaló a Damon. – te cuidará como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Se había encerrado en la habitación. Hoy, como todos los días que habían pasado últimamente, no tenía ganas de nada. Deseaba con toda su alma desaparecer por una sola vez y nunca más volver. ¿Es que todo esto tenía que pasarle a ella? Joder, una muerte ya era mucho… pero ¿tener soportar cuatro muertes seguidas? Era muchísimo. Muchísimo para ella. No era de metal. Tenía sentimientos, y aunque a veces trataba de ser fuerte antes todo… terminaba siendo el ser más sensible del planeta.

Abrazó una almohada. Malditas lágrimas. Maldito asesino. Malditos todos. Y ahora… estaba sola, con un agente que ni siquiera conocía… y lejos de él… lejos de Matt. Justo cuando más lo necesita, le habían alejado de él completamente.

\- La cena ya está. – Damon entró a su oscura habitación, a penas y podía divisarse el rostro de Elena. No había hablado con ella después de que Alaric se había ido. - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó al verla acostada de espaldas y sin dar respuesta alguna.

\- No… - murmuró ella. Respiró hondo, no podía contener sus sollozos. – Odio mi vida…

\- ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso?

\- Es que tú no estás pasando por lo que yo.

Damon rió. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta de esta una vez que se encontró dentro. Buscó la cama, tanteando con los pies, hasta dar con ella.

\- Hace diez años murieron mis padres. – se acostó a su costado. Elena apretó los labios. – desde ahí estoy completamente solo.  
Varios minutos de silencio…

\- A veces es mejor estar solo, al menos para mí. – se dio vueltas en la cama. Elena se había cubierto el cuerpo hasta la nariz. – joder ¿no tienes calor?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Damon… - susurró. La piel de este se erizó por completo al escucharla pronunciar su nombre. Algo le había cosquilleado el estómago en ese momento. – no quiero que hagas nada ¿vale? Quiero que ese asesino venga y me mate de una puta vez.

\- No voy a dejar que lo haga…

\- Pero si te lo estoy pidiendo yo.

\- No lo haré.

Se miraron. A pesar de la oscuridad, cada uno podía percibir y observar los ojos del otro con facilidad. Estaban tan juntos. Tan unidos. Sus respiraciones chocaban. Y el tacto de su piel se hacía cada vez más intenso.

\- No dejaría que te haga nada. Es mi deber.  
Un movimiento más. No había distancia que los separara.

\- ¿Qué ha sido lo de hace un rato?

\- Me gustas. – murmuró él. Sin ningún miedo ni vergüenza. Solo lo dijo. Con espontaneidad.

\- Creí que no te gustaban las niñas como yo…

\- Y yo que no te gustaban los tipos como yo… pero me equivoqué…

\- No te puedo gustar.

\- ¿Y qué si me gustas? Siempre he querido tener algo con una de diecisiete.

\- Te crees la gran cosa.

\- Ei, ya. No peleas ¿sí?

\- Pero tú empiezas.

\- Quiero llevarme bien contigo por el resto de la semana.

Una mirada más. Los ojos de Damon se comieron los de ella. Este momento no dejaba de parecerle exquisito. Se había percatado en lo cerca que la tenía esta vez, al igual que hace unas horas. No podría olvidar que habían estado a punto de follar.

\- Confía en mí, voy a encontrar al asesino. – sus manos habían vuelto a coger a Elena de la cintura, pegándola, uniéndola de nuevo a él. Elena se dejó hacer. La poca fuerza que le quedaba no era suficiente para abstenerse. – pero antes, déjame hacerte olvidar los problemas.

Un beso. Un beso pequeño. Elena cerró los ojos de inmediato. Pronto los volvió a abrir. Damon se había quedado observando sus labios por varios segundos. Para entonces, fue ella quien perdió el control. Bastaron unos minutos, para que el cuerpo de Elena estuviera sobre el de Damon, metiendo su húmeda lengua en la boca de él. Un besó más. Damon perdería los papeles… " _no sigas Elena_ ", rogó él. Pero ella no pararía.

\- ¿Quieres hacer esto?

\- Sí. – dijo ella, completamente decidida. Sabía que aquello no significaría nada ni para él, ni mucho menos para ella. Que sería algo más. Un acto más. Una cosa más. Una situación más. Sin sentimientos. Solo algo de lo que ambos se olvidarían en un par de horas. O al menos… eso planeaba ella.

Y sobraron las palabras. Lo único que sobraría en ese momento eran las cosas que ambos empezarían a hacer. La desnudó rápido. Ni siquiera él mismo se hubiera imaginado que reaccionaría así con una simple chica de diecisiete. La quería desnuda. Piel con piel. Sin nada que estuviera de por medio. La necesitaba. Y no tenía idea de por qué. Solo se veía en la necesidad de comérsela. Hasta la última gota. Dejarla completamente seca. Hacerla suya, cada centímetro. Joder… estaba tan excitado…

\- No va a pasarte nada. – le murmuró al notar que estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no? era la primera vez que tendría sexo. El solo hecho de estar desnuda frente a alguien ya hacía difícil la situación. - ¿me crees?

Pero ella no respondió. Y no respondería. Solo asintió silenciosamente, dejándose hacer por él. Dejando que la tocara y que la manipulara toda la noche.

\- Esto va a gustarme, créeme. – le aseguró. Pero al observar su rostro, notó que aún sentía miedo del todo. Joder, era cierto, después de todo estaba a punto de follar a una virgen que no tenía experiencia en nada. ¿Y él? él era completo maestro del sexo. No dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, Elena se correría con él en su primera vez. Y él sabía exactamente como. – abre las piernas, nena… - Elena tragó saliva al escuchar su áspera voz. Las manos de Damon cogieron sus muslos, tocándoselos y separándolos instintivamente. En medio de la oscuridad, ella soltó un gemido. Música para los oídos de Damon. – eso es… déjame a mi nena, te gustará…. – volvió a afirmarle. Y lo mejor era que no mentía en lo absoluto. Ella cerró los ojos, soltando un respiro. De pronto, el cabello de Damon rozaba su vientre y lo mejor… su respiración…acariciaba su dulce sexo. La sentía cerca. Lenta pero a la vez desesperada. Mierda, estaba sintiendo su cálido aliento ahí abajo. Las manos de Elena intercedieron en apretar la cabeza de Damon, mezclando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

\- Hazlo… - le pidió ella, completamente desesperada. No temía a gritar. No temía ni siquiera a que Damon estuviera a punto de comérsela. Al contrario, lo deseaba más que nunca. Subió las caderas.

\- Huele tan bien, joder… - Damon soltó otro respiro, que humedeció aún más el sexo de Elena. - ¿lo sientes? – ella murmuró un "sí" casi inaudible. De pronto, otro gemido. Esta vez más fuerte. Uno más. Y un grito. Que se pudo a ver escuchado en todo el edificio, y solo se debía a que él había introducido su larga lengua en toda la húmeda línea de Elena. Un golpe más, usando su lengua, el coño de Elena palpitaba del solo hecho de tener a Damon ahí abajo. La estaba llevando al cielo y no quería bajar por nada del mundo. De pronto no era solo su lengua, si no su boca entera que intercedía en ella sin parar. Y ella, que subía las caderas para sentirlo más intensamente. Todo esto le encantaba. Y cada vez habían menos ganas de parar, al contrario, deseaba seguir, seguir y seguir hasta que acabara con ella.

\- ¡Oh! - Elena soltó un respiro. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de una ligera capa de sudor. Las manos de Damon se apoderaron de sus caderas e hicieron que ella volviera a subirlas.  
Él se relamió los labios. Levantó la mirada.

\- Vas a correrte… lo sé… - volvió a saborear sus labios. Que condenadamente bien sabía todo su elixir. Moría de ganas por que se corriera en su boca. Pero a él tampoco le faltaba mucho para estallar, sus pantalones apenas tenían respiración. Necesitaba follarla ahora o tendría que correr a masturbarse en algún lugar. No podía con tanto. Podía ser un maestro, pero jamás le había pasado algo parecido. Jamás se había excitado tan descomunalmente. Elena lo ponía. Lo ponía como ninguna otra en este jodido planeta. – puedo olerlo, preciosa…  
Elena enredó sus piernas tras la espalda de Damon, pero este intentó separarse. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se bajó los pantalones. Ella clavó la mirada en la punta de aquel bóxer que explotarían en algún momento. Que tamaño. A pesar de la oscuridad, sabía reconocer perfectamente lo que Damon poseía.

\- Dios… - susurró. Damon le sonrió, aunque a ella le costó trabajo reconocer su sonrisa.

\- No te dolerá. – se volvió a acostar sobre ella, aún en bóxer, había sentido una inmensa necesidad de besarla. – o al menos no mucho. – y volvieron a besarse. El segundo beso de la noche. Mucho mejor que el anterior. Elena le acarició la espalda desnuda. – no tienes idea de cuánto me pones, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Elena negó con la cabeza, mientras reía.

\- Hazlo ya, quiero sentirlo. – le pidió ella. Damon volvió a mojarse los labios. La voz de Elena le había ido directo al cerebro. Como le había gustado escucharla así. Excitada. Mojada. Y encima pidiéndole más. Que acabara con ella. Entonces, se bajó el bóxer. Elena se mordió los labios. Abrió bien los ojos, su sexo latía a mil… y aún más por observar el gran tamaño que Damon poseía. Solo de imaginar que esa inmensa polla atravesaría sus entrañas. Que la introduciría en ella. Dios. No podía. Pero quería. Y lo quería justo ahora.

\- ¿Eres virgen? – le preguntó.

Elena asintió tímida.

\- Vaya, me esforzaré entonces. – le dijo, haciéndola reír. Pero aquella risa se transformó en un gemido más, el pene de Damon estaba rozándole suavemente el sexo. Moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo en toda su húmeda hendidura. Y sus manos se tocaron de pronto, las manos de Damon llevaron las de Elena hacia su espalda, haciendo que se sostenga de ella. – si te duele, solo abrázame.  
Se miraron. Una última vez. Aquello había sido rarísimo. ¿Qué acaso no habían acordado que aquello sería sin sentimientos? Y lo último que él le había dicho había notado lo contrario. Pero ella no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para pensar en ello... la primera embestida había sido la peor. Joder, tragó saliva. Le había dolido hasta en el alma. No podía ni siquiera desahogarse gritando o apretando la espalda de Damon, simplemente la había dejado sin fuerzas, completamente debilitada. De pronto, un respiro. Damon salió de ella. Mientras Elena echaba la cabeza para atrás, soltando un ligero gemido que apenas él pudo escuchar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le había dolido y mucho. Pero aquello solo había hecho que le dieran ganas de más. Levantó la mirada, Damon se había introducido en ella sin avisar.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó esta vez. Aquello había sido aún más fuerte que la primera vez. Había entrado más. Sentía la punta del pene de Damon atravesarle los sentidos, estaba llegando muy lejos. – más… más por favor…  
Y eso fue exactamente lo que recibió. Una embestida más. Y no pararía. Empezó a mover su enorme polla en círculos para ella. Haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte. No podía controlarse, y menos aún al sentir las pequeñas manos de Elena apretarle la espalda. El ritmo crecía. Estaba más duro que nunca. Igual o mejor que el metal.

\- ¿Te gusta? Vamos, dime… - sacaba y metía su durísima polla de ella como facilidad, rápido…cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Sí, sí…! sigue, sigue… - le ordenó. Inclinó las caderas para sentirlo aún más. La estaba follando con una fuerza única. Ya ni siquiera sentía las caderas. Su cuerpo, bañado en sudor, se había pegado al de Damon en uno solo. Eran uno solo. Aquella noche había dejado de ser virgen. – mnh, sí… - murmuró, una pequeña calentura le invadió el cuerpo. La había empapado completamente, Damon se había corrido en ella, bañándola de su propio semen. Y ella, no había tardado en darle su dulce orgasmo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un mensaje la despertó. Apretó los ojos en plena mañana, y aunque el sol no estaba en la ventana, le humedad de la mañana le hacía percatarse de la hora que era. Exactamente las ocho y media. Cogió el celular, había un pequeño mensajito verde que acababa de recibir. Pero mágicamente, aquello no le importó. Había algo más importante que se encontraba rondando en su cabeza justo ahora. Ya no era virgen. No lo era, no lo sería jamás. Se estiró en la cama. Sentía algo diferente en ella y sabía perfectamente qué. Pero… ¿y Damon? ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado? ¿Qué acaso no se había quedado a dormir con ella? Agudizó el oído. "Transatlanticism" de "Death Cab for Cutie" sonaba a lo lejos. Se puso de pie y rápidamente se asomó en la puerta. La música venía de la habitación de Damon, la que estaba a dos puertas de ella. No aguantó las ganas y de puntillas caminó hasta la puerta de esta, la música se escuchaba más alta aún. Enseguida, se mordió los labios… Damon hacía ejercicio en las barras que tenía instaladas en su habitación. Mojó sus labios. Y pensar que ella anoche había tenido la oportunidad de tocar su remarcada espalda.

Las gotas de sudor corrían alrededor de toda la musculatura de Damon. De arriba hacia abajo, brotaban y le bañaban el cuerpo. De espaldas, llevaba haciendo más de cien barras aquella mañana. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Mucho que aclarar en su propia cabeza. Le llega muy, muy pero muy lejos lo que había empezado a sentir aquella mañana. Joder, le apestaba en realidad. Odiaba la necesidad que había sentido al despertarse de besar a Elena en la boca. De decirle "buenos días" ¿pero qué coño? Él no hacía eso. Él no haría eso. Y mucho menos por una niña de diecisiete que acababa de aprender como tener sexo. No Damon, tú no. Tú no eres así como todos esos imbéciles que se terminan enamorando de sus propios casos. Tú no. Tú eres diferente.  
 _Ciento cincuenta barras…_

\- Hola. – le saludó ella, al observar que este cogía la toalla de manos para secarse el sudor. La voz de Elena hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil. ¡Coño mil veces! Basta, esto no podía seguir sucediendo. Elena no era nada. Elena solo era trabajo. Un caso más. Elena era dinero que él ganaría y que unas semanas después gastaría yéndose de vacaciones. Elena no es nada, se repitió. Nada. Nada. Nada.

\- Buenos días. – le dijo totalmente frío. Se secó el rostro. "Transatlanticism", puta balada de la mejor banda del mundo. ¿Justo ahora? La parte instrumental llegó.

\- No estabas… - sonrió ella, apretó sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Estaba nerviosa, y no quería él lo notara.

\- Hacía ejercicio.

\- Mnh…

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella se quedó observándolo. Buena pregunta, "¿por qué?"

\- No lo sé, solo quise saber.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Que no. ¿Lo parece?

\- No, no… es que…

\- ¿Es que qué? – se secó el rostro una vez más. En aquello, en aquella cosa que lastimaba más que nada… también era un experto. En herir a las personas.- pensé que lo de anoche no había significado nada.

Elena se tragó las lágrimas.

\- Ya lo sé…

\- Pues actúa como si lo supieras.

\- Actúo como se me da la gana.

\- Vale, lo que quieras.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Idiota por dejarte las cosas claro? Joder Elena, tú y no somos absolutamente nada. – le aclaró. Otro golpe más para ella, y otra cosa que él se estaba tragando también. Porque sentía exactamente lo contrario. – no me digas… ¿te has ilusionado?

Pero ella no se dejaría.

\- ¿Yo, ilusionarme contigo? – se adelantó unos pasos y le sonrió. – en los años que tengo jamás he visto a un tipo más desesperado que tú teniendo sexo. No eres la gran cosa, Damon.

\- Eres virgen, no vas a engañarme.

\- Sí, era virgen. Pero he visto mejores cosas que tú, haciendo el ridículo anoche.

\- ¿Ahora era yo quien hacía el ridículo? Vale, ¿te hago recordar cuando estuviste a punto de llorar porque morías de miedo?

\- Eres un imbécil, te odio, joder… te odio.

\- Y tú una engreída. No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de a verte escogido en esta tontería.

\- Y yo, de a verme portado como una zorra acostándome contigo anoche. Mierda, como no pensé a cuantas tías te habrás tirado por necesidad.  
De pronto, otro mensaje en el celular de Elena. Aquello hizo que las cosas se quedaran inconclusas. Tensas. El ambiente estaba pesado. Elena cogió el celular y abrió los mensajes uno por uno.

 _De: Matt._  
 _8:30 a.m._  
 _"Me dijeron que no estabas en tu casa, y… quería verte… te extraño… mucho, enserio… no sé si podamos vernos hoy, ¿me avisas, sí?_

 _De: Matt_  
 _8:45 a.m._  
 _"¿Sabes? Quiero arreglar las cosas, ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo hoy por la noche? Es la fiesta de Sam, y sé… se por lo que estás pasando Elena, pero solo quiero que te distraigas un poco. Y no dejo de pensar en ti. Ni un solo puto minuto, te amo…"_

El celular era lo único que había podido salvar de todo el secuestro, antes de que Damon la salvara. Lo miró. No tenía ganas de nada con él. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba tanto que todo lo poco que había empezado a sentir por él se había esfumado en un par de segundo. Así que sin decirle nada, desapareció caminando hasta su habitación. Esta noche tendría una fiesta, quiera Damon o no.

*****

Dio otra vuelta a la cama. Había hecho lo mismo desde hace ya varios minutos. Respiró hondo, ¿qué podía estar saliendo mal? Elena estaba protegida por él, nada le pasaría. ¿Entonces, que le preocupaba? Tal vez la manera en la que la había tratado hoy. Es que no habían hablado desde entonces. ¿Estaría llorando justo ahora? Joder, a lo mejor y la hizo llorar tanto que ya ni siquiera tiene ganas de verlo. Tal vez lo odia más de lo que lo odiaba hace unas horas. Se sobó los ojos. Son las doce de la noche y no puede dormir. ¿Por qué coño Elena sigue en su cabeza? Cerró los ojos de nuevo, ¿y si hablaba con ella? ¿Y sí… hacían las pases a su manera? Y es que él solo conocía una sola manera de hacer las pases. Y era bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Sin poder contenerse, se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y salió hasta la habitación de Elena, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Tocó dos veces y nada. Intentó una tercera, tal vez está durmiendo. Pero hubo una cuarta, una quinta…y así hasta completar las diez. Como sospechaba, Elena no estaba.

\- Joder. – se quejó al abrir la puerta de la habitación de ella. – vas a matarme, Elena Gilbert. Vas a matarme te lo juro. – la cerró con fuerza al percatarse de que tampoco estaba en su baño personal. - ¿Elena? – gritó por toda la casa, con una pequeña esperanza de encontrarla en alguna parte, pero en cambio, no hubo respuesta. ¿Pero a qué estaba jugando? - ¿Dónde estás? – gritó de nuevo.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Esto le estaba pasando a él? estaba harto. Harto de ella y lo jodidamente malcriada que era. Quiso ir hasta su habitación en busca de algo que ponerse en el pecho, pero antes… vio una hoja doblada en la encimera de la cocina. Negó con la cabeza, y leyó atentamente lo que decía.

 **"Querido estúpido Damon,** **  
** **voy a volver tarde, así que no te preocupes en buscarme, no te hará falta saber en dónde estoy. Elena"**

Apretó el papel en sus manos. Esto no le saldría nada barato a Elena, lo pagaría. Pagaría cada cosa que le estaba haciendo. Por suerte él era mucho más inteligente que ella, o al menos eso parecía. Desde el primer día había activado un rastreador en su celular para encontrarla en cualquier parte del mundo, no sería difícil hallar en donde estaba. De pronto, una llamada.

\- Damon. – habló Alaric, su jefe. - ¿está Elena contigo?

Damon endureció los pómulos.

\- Sí, señor, ¿por qué? – mintió.

\- Esta noche habrá otro secuestro. Y probablemente sea Elena quién continúe.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Entró al Pub. El ambiente era perfecto. La música estaba tan alta que solo los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse. Esa noche, era la última noche que Matt tenía para conquistar a Elena de nuevo. La esperaba, sentado en una de las butacas de la discoteca. Él y una bebida llena de varias cosas que a nadie le gustaría probar, pero que Elena... tal vez sería la víctima para probarlas. De fondo, sonaba "I Found You" de "The Wanted", mientras veía como las personas bailaban descontroladamente, y de pronto… alguien estaba frente a él. Alguien que él deseaba con todas las putas fuerzas de su alma.

\- Estás hermosa ¿sabías? – le sonrió. Elena negó con la cabeza. Había extrañado verlo con esa preciosa sonrisa que le ponía tanto. Era guapísimo. Alto y que con varias hondas en la cabeza, cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el agua. Su ex novio.

\- Ya, claro. – se sentó en la butaca que estaba a su lado.

\- Te lo digo enserio, ¿no me crees? – él le besó cariñosamente la mejilla, casi rozando con sus pómulos. Aprovechó intensamente ese segundo para olfatear lo que Elena traía puesto.

\- Espero que esto valga la pena.

\- Te he extrañado.

\- Yo también… - y no mentía. Siempre, toda su vida, desde que podía pensar, había estado enamorada de Matt. Y ahora, gracias a que Damon le había enseñado cómo, no tenía miedo en mostrarle como se jugaba en la cama. Quería sorprenderlo.

\- Joder, enserio estás preciosa.

Ella le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

\- Ten, te pedí esto. – le dijo alcanzándole la copa de piña colada. Tenía bonito color.

\- ¿Para mí? Yo no tomo…

\- Ah vamos, solo será esta vez. Elena... – susurró, de pronto ambos se miraron. – sé por lo que estás pasando, lo de tu familia y todo eso… pero aquí estoy yo ¿vale? Quiero que te distraigas. – ella se mojó los labios. Lo sabía. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Necesitaba distraerse. Ser otra esa noche. Una bebida no haría mal…

****

En otra mesa, no tan lejana a la de Matt y Elena. Damon observaba cada paso que ambos daban. Tomó del Bourbon que había pedido mientras divisaba a Elena tomar una piña colada con droga dentro. Conocía perfectamente la bebida y el color que traía lo demostraba todo. Aquella, sería su dulce venganza. Sonrió al verla reírse después de acabarse la copa entera.

****

\- Está delicioso…

\- Tú lo estás…

\- Cállate… - se rio.

\- ¿Sabes? Te juro que no he dejado de pensar en ti todos estos días… - le quitó un mechón de cabello que cubría su hombro, y se lo besó. Un beso caliente.

\- Seguro habrás follado a otras.

\- Yo solo quiero hacer eso contigo…  
Elena estalló en risas. Algo andaba mal en ella, pero no podía reconocerlo. Matt también sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

\- Te gustaría…

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Yo creo que sí… - se acercó a su oído, a ella se le acabaron las risas y en vez de eso… unas ganas inmensas por desnudarse en frente de él se le vinieron al cuerpo. – te encantaría, preciosa… sería la mejor cosa que has probado en el mundo… - de pronto, sus labios se estamparon en el pecho tibio de ella. Besándoselo.

*****

Le había besado el pecho. Continuando con el cuello. Damon apretó el vaso de Bourbon. Otro beso más. Ahora uno en los labios. Elena lo correspondió. Se estaban besando, comiéndose entre ellos. Damon pidió otro vaso. Lo tomó enseguida. Y los besos de Matt hacían que Elena se calentara cada vez más.

*****

\- Quiero hacerlo… - dijo ella, entre murmullos y risas. – aquí y ahora.

\- ¿Aquí? – Matt rio. La idea no dejaba de parecerle totalmente excitante. Se lo haría ahí mismo. Justo en ese momento. Pero había planeado hacerle ciertas cosas que los demás no podrían ver, por que correrían a masturbarse en seguida. – no nena, aquí no… pero yo sé dónde.

Elena acercó su oído. Se rio con él. Las manos de Matt aprovecharon en tocar las piernas de ellas, envueltas en unos jeans apretados. Damon se terminó el Bourbon. No veía el momento de intervenir. Ese imbécil la estaba tocando toda. Toda. Fijó sus ojos en cada cosa que hacía. Tragó saliva. Tenía los pómulos rojos de tanto apretar la mandíbula.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió, sin entender nada y sin siquiera reconocer en qué lugar estaban ambos. Matt la ayudó a ponerse de pie. De pronto, un beso… un beso largo. Un beso con lengua. Elena no podía defenderse, ni siquiera tenía la mente para hacerlo. Matt la apretó para él, tocándola sin pudor… esta vez sin importarle que todo el mundo en aquella discoteca lo estuviera viendo.  
Fue entonces cuando alguien lo volteó, cogiéndolo del hombro.

Cogió a Elena del brazo y la puso tras él.

\- Joder… cuidado con ella…

\- ¿Me lo dices a mí? – Damon se rio. Se percató perfectamente de que se trataba de un niño de dieciocho.

\- Sí, a ti imbécil. Suéltala.

\- ¿Im… qué?

\- Imbécil. No jodas, y dámela.

\- Repítelo… ¿im… qué?

\- Imbé…

Un golpe arrasó con el rostro de Matt, derribándolo. Uno de esos golpes que Damon no daba jamás, si es que no se había salido de sus casillas. Podía a verle reventado la cara en ese momento, pero en vez de eso, cogió a Elena y la levantó en sus brazos. Caminó rápido con ella hasta salir de la discoteca, ella no diría nada… estaba totalmente dopada. Abrió su auto y sentó a Elena en el asiento copiloto. Dio un suspiro. Reventaría de la pura ira. Tenía tanta acumulada en él que pensó que golpearía alguien desconocido en la calle por eso. Pero se contuvo. Aunque odiaba ver a Elena así. Odiaba a ver tenido que ver como ese hijo de puta le ponía las manos encima y la besaba como él lo había hecho. Y la tocaba… como él lo había hecho… la acariciaba, le decía cosas en el oído… la trataba como él lo había hecho… la miró una vez más. Era preciosa. Lo es. Lo es y mucho. Parece un ángel justo ahora, y todas esas ganas de reclamarle se le han pasado. No, Damon… no lo hagas… pero había sido tarde para ello… se inclinó y suavemente la besó en la boca. Un beso pequeño. Ella no podía inmutarse, pero quería besarla… lo deseaba tanto, ¡tanto! Como si con aquello pudiera respirar. De pronto, los labios de ella también se movieron, besando los de Damon. Le apretó la nuca. Sus alientos se abrazaron. Era el tercer beso que se daban. El tercero de muchos que esperarían.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones sobre esto… - murmuró él. De pronto un beso más. Hacía que cada vez las cosas se tensaran más. Que él lo hiciera. Su erección creció. La tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo. La cosa más deliciosa y prohibida. La tenía de nuevo, y ella no parecía conocer los límites.

\- Quiero dártelas ahora…

Malditos efectos de alcohol. Le tocó el pene por fuera de los pantalones. Damon gimió lentamente.

\- No, joder… Elena. – entrelazó su mano con la suya, para que ella pudiera parar de tocarlo. Elena soltó una risita tonta, no tenía noción de nada. Soltó a Damon y se acomodó en el asiento, divertida, palmeó el asiento libre de Damon invitándolo a sentarse ahí.

\- Llévame a casa, te lo ordeno.

Damon negó con la cabeza, ella se veía tan graciosa… podía comerla a besos en ese momento y no le importaría… rodeó el auto y subió a su costado. Encendió el contacto de su BMW.

\- ¿Cuándo lleguemos si dejarás que te explique lo sucedido? – los dedos de Elena se pasearon por la pierna de Damon. Lo haría explotar. Su miembro saldría tan salvajemente como quería y la follaría sin piedad. Se mordió los labios involuntariamente.  
Pero no respondió. Él no lo sabía, y aunque lo evitaría, le esperaba una noche larguísima junto a ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

\- ¿Qué? - Elena levantó los hombros. - ¿no puedo acostarme en tu cama un momento? – se rio bajito, sabiendo que él estaba a punto de regañarla como a una niña pequeña.

\- Ve a tu habitación…

\- Esta es.

\- No, esta es la mía y mañana cuando despiertes vas a quejarte por esto.

\- Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

Damon tragó saliva. La miró un par de segundos. Segundos que disfrutó muchísimo. Divisando de pies a cabeza aquel cuerpo que le ponía tanto. Tenía la mismísima tentación acostada en su cama, pidiéndole que por favor pasara la noche con ella… joder, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

\- No, Elena... no así, estás prácticamente inconsciente.

\- Yo me noto bien. – volvió a reír, esta vez colocándose de pie y caminando de rodillas hasta Damon, que la esperaba en el borde de la cama. – Ven… - le cogió las manos y las colocó sobre sus caderas. Damon relamió sus labios. Se percató del bonito color de sus labios. Quería besárselos. Comerle la boca. Comérsela a ella completamente. Dios mío, ¿acaso tenía una pequeña idea de cuánto le ponía que le cogiera las manos? ¿Qué tan solo cogiera su cuerpo? ¿Qué sus pieles hicieran contacto? Todo eso era tan poderoso. Se había excitado en un tiempo record.

Y de pronto, algo que le pondría más.

\- ¿Vas a castigarme por a verme ido a aquella fiesta? - Damon bajó la mirada, se le acercó un poco más. El aliento a piña colada arropó el de Damon. Los labios de ella besaron suavemente el mentón de él. Damon se estremeció. Cerró los ojos ligeramente y los volvió a abrir al sentir que ella se despegaba.

\- No, creo que ahora no entenderás nada. – murmuró, aclarándose la garganta. Sin querer, tenía las manos plantadas sobre las caderas de Elena. Y una de ellas, estaba a punto de tocar algo más abajo.

\- Sí entenderé…vamos… - le rogó. Se le pegó más. – castígame.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres…

\- Genial. – soltó una pequeña risa y lo besó en la boca. Sus labios se juntaron, y aunque Damon no movía los suyos tratando de abstenerse, pronto ella misma haría que él perdiera el control. - ¿entonces por qué no…

\- Te lo he dicho, estás mal y… - la pequeña mano de Elena le subió la camiseta, tocándole los músculos por debajo de ella. Luego esta bajó. Rozando suavemente con la cremallera de Damon y el enorme bulto que escondía. – No… - susurró. Pero de alguna manera no deseaba hacer nada para detenerla. Elena sobó suavemente su mano sobre el pene de Damon. Lento. Hasta parecía que casi ni siquiera se movía. Podía estar bajo efectos de un narcótico, pero no dejaba de parecerle excitante toda esa escena.

\- Házmelo, por favor... – volvió a rogarle. Se miraron. Una mirada que demostró cuántas infinitas ganas tenía Damon de abrirle las piernas en ese momento.

\- No sigas, joder Elena, tú no tienes idea de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer si sigues haciendo eso.

Ella se mordió los labios y se acercó a su oído. Mordió el lóbulo de esta. Damon gimió fuerte. El botón de sus jeans llegaría al tope y reventaría.

\- No tienes idea de cuán mojada estoy…

Damon bajó la mirada. De tan solo imaginarse aquella escena, hacía que sus ganas aumentaran. Deseaba verlo. Deseaba saborear cada gota de su delicioso elixir. Saborear lo que ella sentía cuando se excitaba por tenerlo a él. Saborear y morder su húmedo coño mientras se corría en su boca.

\- Me estás volviendo loco. – la miró a los ojos. Estaba tan cabreado. Joder, explotaría. Y a ella no parecía importarle. – es enserio.

\- Solo puedes hacer una cosa para calmar eso. – volvió a acariciarle por fuera de los pantalones. Fue en ese momento, cuando el deseo pudo más que la conciencia… en donde la tumbó sobre la cama de su habitación y se subió encima de ella.

Elena lo miró asustada. Damon hizo desaparecer toda su ropa y en menos de un segundo… ya la tenía desnuda entre sus brazos.  
Un beso. Y otro, ahora en el vientre. Ella soltó un gemido.

\- ¿Quién era el tipo de la fiesta? – sus labios se juntaron e hicieron contacto con los muslos de Elena. Ella volvió a retorcerse, entrelazando sus piernas tras la espalda de Damon.

\- Se llama Matt. - respondió haciendo muchísimo esfuerzo para recordar. A penas y tenía una imagen exacta de lo que había pasado. De pronto, la nariz de Dmaon subía desde su monte de Venus hasta el espacio entre sus senos.

\- Pero ¿quién es…? – la miró. Qué bonita escena estaba percibiendo. Ella, completamente mojada y desnuda para él, mientras él la tocaba de pies a cabeza haciendo que sus ganas aumentaran descomunalmente. Tragó saliva al sentir el palpitar de su polla al no a verla follado todavía.

\- Mi ex novio. – susurró ella, casi inaudible. Se habían vuelto a mirar a los ojos. Esta vez ambos, perdiéndose en ellos. Damon notó en los de ella cierto regocijo. ¿Acaso seguía importándole ese tal Matt?

\- Joder, me lo hubieras dicho antes de golpearlo de esa forma. –le dijo. Pero ella no pareció escuchar nada.

\- Resultó siendo igual de imbécil que todos los hombres. – murmuró de nuevo. Esta vez ni siquiera Damon pudo dejar pasar esas ganas de llorar que Elena traía en la garganta.

\- No todos somos así…

\- Ya claro. – y sí, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Aquel narcótico hacía que sus sentimientos se expresaran multiplicados por mil. – Joder… - se quejó. Damon se quedó mirándola, aún moría de ganas por follarla… pero algo dentro de él le había herido al verla derramar aquella lágrima. – es un idiota, y sigo enamorada de él.

Uh, un gran bajón. Algo en Damon había hecho que aquellas palabras le causaran los celos más grandes e inmundos del planeta.

\- ¿Es que no lo has visto? Joder… - se quejó por tercera vez. – parece un ángel. – de un momento para otro su voz se quebró. Hablar de él era algo que le rasgaba la garganta incitándola a llorar. Era él y todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Estaba enamorada. – es… es hermoso y… ¡es perfecto! ¡Joder lo detesto!

Damon guardó silencio. No tenía mucho para decir. Todas sus palabras, o las que diría, las tenía guardadas muy dentro de sí mismo. Se las estaba tragando todas de igual manera. No quería que lo supiera, ni siquiera que tuviera una idea… de lo mal que de pronto se había sentido por escucharla hablar de alguien así, que no fuera él. Y apenas la conocía. De pronto, bajó sus manos y atrajo las sábanas para que ambos se tapasen bajo ellas.

\- Desde… ¿desde cuándo te gusta? – preguntó queriendo demostrar desinterés, pero fue todo lo contrario.

\- Toda mi vida me ha gustado. – respondió Elena. Una sonrisa se le escapó. Damon pudo notar ese precioso brillo en sus ojos…

\- Vaya...

\- ¿Qué? – Elena subió los hombros.  
Damon volvió a quedarse callado. Su cuerpo desnudo abrazó el de Elena en un par de roces de piel. Se miraron.

\- No sabía que estabas así por alguien, ¿sabes? – ahora fue él quien subió los hombros, despectivo. Elena volvió a sonreír gracias a los narcóticos. Ya no percibía nada, solo reía.

\- Es lo que más quiero en el mundo…

Damon tragó saliva. Coño. Todo podía irse a la mismísima mierda y nada le importaría. Todo podía hundirse y a él no le importaría hundirse ahí también. Ella cerró los ojos y desapareció el espacio que quedaba entre los dos, se acostó sobre su brazo y este… al sentirla acercarse, lo abrió y la abrazó entre sus músculos. No podía ser que fuera tan hermosa. No podía… No podía…no por favor…

\- ¿Y él piensa lo mismo? – preguntó Damon.

Elena negó con la cabeza sin miedo.

\- Es un imbécil como todos.

\- Te lo repito, no todos somos así.

Y la besó. Su cuerpo entró en calor de inmediato al sentir el dulce de su aliento entrando a su boca. La lengua de Elena fue la primera en interrumpir ese beso, Damon la persiguió con la suya. Le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y mientras la besaba abrió los ojos. Elena lloraba.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, no podía entender nada. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

\- Porque lo amo. – respondió Elena y no podía evitarlo.

\- Quiero… quiero hacer que eso cambie… - murmuró. Probablemente nadie escucharía ese murmullo, pero Elena lo hizo perfectamente. – solo déjame demostrarte que puedo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

\- Sube. – le pidió. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, como si fuera un niño emocionado por su primera cita. Es que su mismo corazón no podía entender que estaba sintiendo cosas diferentes por una chica de diecisiete. Elena se sentó de piernas abiertas sobre el abdomen remarcado de Damon. Este soltó un leve gemido al sentirla sobre él. Su húmedo sexo le abrazaba la piel. Estaba sintiendo lo mojada que estaba por su culpa. – Eso es… - le dijo acariciándole las piernas. Las manos de Elena tocaron suavemente el torso de Dmaon hasta llegar a su cabello, tocarlo y despeinarlo a su manera. A la misma vez, sus senos hicieron contacto con el pecho de Damon. Este intentó alcanzar uno con alguna mordida, pero fue imposible, ella se había volteado para alcanzar las sábanas y cubrirse.

\- Tengo frío. – murmuró. Volvió a inclinarse para cubrirse la espalda desnuda completamente, cuando volteó… tenía los labios de Damon mirándola intensamente.

\- Quiero besarte… - Elena sonrió. – quiero besarte, por favor… - le rogó él. De pronto, el sexo sin amor se había convertido en una completa mentira. Ambos lo estaban sintiendo. Las manos de Damon atrajeron el rostro de Elena hasta el suyo, haciendo que sus labios volvieran a juntarse. Aplastó su boca junto a la suya mientras ambos movían sus labios. El beso perfecto.  
Ella se le separó.

\- Eres cruel.

\- No creo que pienses eso después de esto.  
Hizo un ligero movimiento de caderas, bajando su nivel hasta llegar a sentarse cerca… muy cerca del miembro de Damon. Sus nalgas tocaron los muslos de Damon. Estaba tan cerca de tocar el cielo junto a él… podía sentirlo.

Damon tragó saliva. Endureció la mandíbula y bajó la mirada… vaya, vaya… el coño de Elena estaba por comerse su poderosa polla una vez más. Sin aguantar más, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Elena.

\- Conmigo vas a olvidarte de él y del mundo entero.

El pene de Damon ingresó directamente entre las entrañas de Elena. Ella apretó fuertemente las manos que Damon había puesto sobre su cintura.

\- ¡SÍ! – gritó ansiosa. Le había tocado pertinentemente el clítoris. Su cuerpo se envolvió en sudor. – más, más… - pidió gritando y sin temor de que alguien la escuchara.

Damon apretó aún más sus manos sobre la cintura de Elena, haciendo que esta lograra meter aún más su pene en ella. Un grito aún más fuerte de parte de Elena, que hizo que su garganta se viera afectada.

\- Así, así… sigue, sigue… - volvió a pedir ella, convertida en la Elena fiera que solo Damon conocía. Alzó el cuerpo y sacó la polla de Damon de sus entrañas. Dios mío, necesitaba ya de esa droga que era su masculinidad… no dudó ni un segundo más en bajar su cuerpo y hacer que Damon entrara de golpe en ella. - ¡Oh Dios!

La garganta de Damon se había secado completamente. Estaba gritando por dentro y soltando pequeños gemidos que probaban que necesitaba desahogarse. Elena lograba llevarla al cielo en menos de lo que cualquier mujer podía lograr. Lo excitaba tanto. Muchísimo. Con solo verla su corazón latía y sus ganas crecían. Elena era lo más delicioso que sus labios habían probado y… sí, ahora lo podía comprobar, también lo mejor que su pene había follado.  
Sus manos encerraron el rostro de Elena mientras ella se movía en círculos sobre sus caderas. La hizo inclinarse hacia él para así besarla de nuevo.

Un "eres exquisita" se escuchó en medio de los besos.

Ahora un gemido de Elena se escuchó. Y Damon, que la apretaba aún más fuerte… y ella… que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

\- Te lo haría mil veces… - confesó él. No mentía. Podía pasarse la vida entera follándola y cada segundo lo haría correrse. – no sé que tienes joder… no sé que tienes que me encanta…

Ella volvió a sonreír. ¿Mañana se acordaría todo esto? Se mordió un labio y acarició suavemente el marcado torso de Damon. Sus dedos juguetearon con su piel, de arriba hacia abajo. Damon intentó alcanzar uno de ellos con sus labios y Elena le hizo el favor… colocó uno de ellos sobre su boca. Este se los besó suavemente mientras su nariz también hacía contacto con ellos. Se estaban mirando de nuevo… y él…aunque ella no recordara nada mañana… necesitaba decirle algo… algo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora…

Cuando de pronto, el móvil de Elena suena en medio de la noche. Y todo acaba. Y el deseo se esconde. Y nadie existe. Ni siquiera Damon. Ni siquiera lo que él ha empezado a sentir por ella. Ni lo que han hecho. Ni los besos que se han dado. Solo existe Matt, y el nuevo mensaje que le ha dejado en el celular.  
Elena se le separó de inmediato, cogió el celular, puesto en la mesita de noche y leyó atentamente.

\- ¿Es él? – preguntó Damon. Volvió a tragar saliva, tragándose a la vez esos estúpidos reclamos que estaban a punto de hacerle sin razón. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No tenía derecho para nada, porque lo de ellos no era más que una relación de trabajo muy complicada.

\- Sí… - contestó Elena, sonriendo y sin dejar de leer. Casi no podía prestarle atención a Damon. Y algo en él no andaba bien. Algo en algo él dolía como fuego en la piel. Podía controlarse él, pero no sus propios sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Que no importa lo que ha pasado hoy, que quiere arreglar las cosas y que…

Y ella siguió hablando. Sin saber que, en esa misma habitación… estaba rompiendo el corazón de un hombre que había roto el corazón de muchas. Que lo estaba destruyendo, como no tenía una puta idea.

*****

Elena jugaba con las gotas de agua que caían sobre la ventana de su habitación. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en él… en Matt, mientras trazaba su nombre entre la humedad de la ventana. ¿Qué le había hecho? No sabía y tampoco tenía cabeza para ponerse a pensar en aquello. Sin darse cuenta, eran más de la seis de la tarde. En horas y horas, se había pasado el día encerrada en esa misma habitación.

\- Elena. – le llamó Damon. Tocó un par de veces la puerta de su habitación.

\- Sí, pasa. – le indicó ella, sin prestarle mucha atención. La verdad, es que casi nunca lo hacía.  
El perfume varonil de Damon se impregnó de inmediato en toda la habitación de ella. Era delicioso. Exquisito. Preparado. En el punto exacto para encantar a cualquier mujer que se le pudiera cruzar. Traía un saco azul marino y unos zapatos bien lustrados.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó él. La mirada de Elena dio a entender lo contrario. No quería conversar con un hombre así. Más bien, le provocaba hacer otro tipo de cosas. ¿Cómo…como hacía para derretirla de esa forma de un momento a otro?

\- Si… - susurró. Y pensar que había estado en sus brazos hace solo una noche.

\- Sé que mi deber es cuidarte. – empezó. – me pagan por eso y esa es mi responsabilidad. – parte de esas palabras dejaron a Elena en el aire. – pero hoy necesito dejarte un momento a solas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Saldré…

\- ¿Con quién?

Él se aclaró la garganta, desabotonando el primer botón de su fina camisa. Las rodillas de Elena empezaron a caminar por toda la cama, hasta llegar al borde de esta… y encontrarse con el mismo Damon. Se miraron. Se conocían, al menos físicamente… él había contado con exactitud cada lunar de su piel, mientras que ella… no había podido olvidar ni un segundo de lo que Damon le había hecho sentir. Pero no podía negarlo, estaba enamorada de otro.

\- ¿Sabes? No es tu problema. – le dijo. Elena soltó una risa pequeña.

\- ¿Sabes? No me interesa.

\- Que bueno, porque esto lo habíamos hablado. Entre tú y yo…

\- ¿Te empiezas a creer de nuevo el más importante aquí? Te comento algo, a mi no me interesa saber de tu vida.

\- Ni a mí de la tuya. Sin embargo, ayer te has emborrachado tanto que me contaste cuantas veces te había follado tu queridísimo amigo Matt. Y yo nunca te pregunté.

\- ¿Y cuántas veces me ha follado? Porque yo no recuerdo ninguna.

\- Lo suficiente como para que no sepas nada de sexo.

Elena se quedo callada. Maldito imbécil, repugnante, cerdo, idiota, sin moral… ni siquiera con ella podía tener respeto. Era un energúmeno. Es un energúmeno. Un niño engreído.

\- ¿Qué no te ibas? - Elena alzó los hombros. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido de la ira misma. Damon se había percatado de eso. Había ganado la batalla por ahora y había hecho que ella se cabreara tanto como para dejarla sin palabras. Aquello le gustaba. Le fascinaba tanto que podría hacerlo mil veces… se veía hermosa, preciosa, encantadora… jodidamente sensual… era una diosa… aun estando con ganas de matarlo.

\- Si llegas a escaparte de aquí, como la otra noche… vas a conocerme de verdad.

\- A mi no me amenaces.

\- Aquí nadie amenaza guapa. Es fácil, tú me debes un favor… yo no le digo nada a tu padre sobre lo de ayer y tú no mencionas nada de esto a mi jefe.

\- Así que a esto querías llegar…

\- Favores son favores. – le dijo, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía victoriosamente. Tenía todas las armas para ganar aquello. Hoy tendría una bonita velada con una modelo que había conocido en sus primero años de agente. Tal vez con eso… se quitaba a Elena de la cabeza por un momento, antes de que ella pudiera notarlo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Elena...

\- Folla bien.

\- Siempre lo hago.

Cerró la puerta. Mientras adentro, Elena ardía en sí misma de quién sabe qué cosa. No sabía si era por él, por lo idiota que se portaba a veces… o por el hecho de que se iba a pasar la noche con otra. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, esa noche… no ganaría Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

\- ¿Alaric? No quería llamarlo a esta hora, lo siento… ¿lo molesto? Soy Elena Gilbert.

Alaric encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Empezó a prestar atención a la llamada al escuchar de quién se trataba.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿está todo bien?

\- No lo sé… acabo de despertar… y… Damon… él no está en ninguna parte… lo he buscado por todo el departamento y… - un gemido salió de su garganta. En realidad, reía muy fuerte por dentro. – tengo miedo… no sé qué hacer… - otro gemido, esta vez más real. Alaric empezó a alarmarse. – estoy sola.

\- ¿Cómo qué… como qué Damon no está con usted? – preguntó completamente indignado.

\- No… no está en ninguna parte… - le dijo Elena, a punto de echarse a llorar. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de esto. No sabía si reírse ahora, o guardarse esa risa para cuando Damon llegara. – búsquelo… por favor, tengo miedo…

****

Una fresa más. Esta tenía chocolate derretido sobre ella. La puso sobre sus abdominales, mientras la saboreaba lentamente con su húmeda lengua. Damon gimió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Sabrina terminara con su trabajo. Era increíble. Espectacular. Bajó sus manos suavemente por el cuerpo de ella, apenas pudo sentir su piel… la erección creció más.

\- Deberías tener un idea de cómo me tienes. – susurró él. Las caderas de ella se sentaron sobre sus piernas. Otra fresa, Sabrina se inclinó… ésta iría a parar en otra parte. – oh… nena…

La pequeña fresa adornó el miembro de Damon aún escondido entre sus pantalones. Bajó hasta la altura de su entrepierna y mordió lentamente uno de los muslos de Damon.

\- Mnh… - gimió ella. Una vez más volvió a morderlo, mientras Damon le apretaba el culo a medida que ella aumentaba la fuerza de sus mordidas.

\- Sigue, vamos…sigue… - le rogó él. Damon tenía la vista nublada. Pero qué buena que estaba Sabrina. Podía notar la diferencia entre una simple niña de diecisiete y una mujer de veintitrés. De pronto, los labios de la rubia encontraron la deliciosa fruta en la punta del pene de Damon… se correría… tan solo con el fino contacto de sus labios contra su poderosa masculinidad…

De repente, una llamada.

\- Mierda… - se quejó él.

\- ¿Contestarás? - preguntó ella. Damon palmeó el celular de entre sus bolsillos traseros. Una oleada fría se la pasó en el corazón cuando vio que se trataba de Alaric. Algo estaba saliendo mal, y no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¿Señor? – contestó. Sabrina se hizo a un lado, con un gesto nada amable.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó este de inmediato.

\- ¿Yo?... en mi casa señor ¿por qué? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

\- Elena Gilbert acaba de llamarme, está sola. No vas a tomarme como imbécil Damon. A mí no.

La sangre se le enfrió. Cerró los ojos, lamentándose mil veces por a ver confiado en ella.

\- Solo… solo salí para…

\- ¿Para follar? ¡Coño! Se acabó, estás despe…

\- ¡No! no ha sido eso, se lo juro… - se puso de pie, sin importarle que Sabrina aún se haya quedado con ganas de más. – He salido por un tema personal, pero olvidé decírselo a Elena...

\- Si no estás con ella en menos de cinco minutos, te olvidas de tu maldito trabajo Damon. De tu jodida paga, de tu jodido auto y de ella… te olvidas de todo.

****

La cerradura se movió. Después de una dura hora, convenciendo a su jefe de que había sido un error dejar a Elena sola, por fin estaba regresando a casa. Aún tenía su trabajo, pero pensándoselo bien… prefería mil veces dejar todo lo que tenía, por deshacerse de ella. Era tan frágil todo lo que sentía. A veces la odiaba y otras veces… parecía importarle más que su propia vida…

Entró. Las luces estaban apagadas. Excepto la de su habitación, ¿acaso Elena estaba ahí adentro? Lo siguiente que vio, respondió exactamente sus dudas.

\- Regresaste. – sonrió ella. Traía puesto un camisón que le cubría hasta el principio de los muslos. Damon permaneció callado. Sin decía una sola palabra, las cosas podían terminar mal. - ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? – se rio sola un par de segundos. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado para ser verdad. Damon apretó los puños. Elena lo consumía. Lo tenía en sus manos. Se apoderaba de él como a un muñeco. Jugaba con él. Jugaba de la peor forma. – oye… tienes fresa en los pantalones…

De pronto, un gemido. El rostro de Elena asustado. Miraba a Damon con ojos de niña pequeña. Lo que justamente era pero trataba de ocultar. Todo el temor que estaba sintiendo, desde que aquel asesino había empezado a matar a su familia, salió a borbotones. Tenía miedo. Damon la había empujado hasta la pared y la había acorralado entre sus brazos… era momento de aclarar unas cuantas cosas…

\- Au… - se quejó ella.

\- Escúchame bien Elena. – le dijo fuerte y claro. Elena solo podía concentrarse en los finos labios que tenía en frente de ella. Rosados e irresistibles. – Se acabaron los juegos…

\- ¿Juegos? – ella arqueó una ceja, haciéndolo cabrear aún más.

\- Sí y no estoy bromeando con esto. Se acabó, si no quieres que siga haciendo mi trabajo por mí está bien. Hay millones de chicas en el mundo que me necesitan, no por ti voy a desperdiciar eso.

\- ¿Le llamas trabajo a follar?

\- Le llamo trabajo a lo que a mí se me da la gana. Además, no es que tú te quejes cuando te lo hago nena.

\- Eres un idiota… - volteó el rostro, Damon la pegó aún más hasta la pared.

\- Idiota fui por a ver aceptado el caso de un niña inmadura como tú.

\- Te pagan por esto Damon, no vengas a hacerte el héroe.

\- Tú no lo entiendes… - bajó la cabeza. Odiaba a Elena en ciertos momentos. La odiaba tanto que hasta juraba que podía perder la cabeza por ella. ¿Era odio, o qué? No lo sabía, pero era tan fuerte aquello que le hacía sentir. Lo desesperaba muchísimo. Lo hacía equivocarse. Lo hacía perder el control.

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? – susurró ella. Damon levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Elena. Detestaba con toda el alma que fuera tan hermosa.

\- No entiendes absolutamente nada sobre mi trabajo. No es así como tú piensas. – bajó un brazo y dejó el otro para que Elena no pudiera escapar.

\- Lo haces por dinero.

\- Lo tuyo es diferente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Dime que no te has tirado a todos los casos que has tenido Damon. Pondría mis manos al fuego…

\- No es así. Tú no me conoces.

\- Eres igual que todos hombres.

\- ¡Que no! – gritó, y golpeó instintivamente la pared en la que Elena estaba acorralada.

Un silencio enorme se abrió entre los dos. De pronto habían surgido reclamos de parte de ella que Damon no había tenido preparado oír. ¿Por qué pensaba eso de él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo haría todo por protegerla?

\- Basta… - murmuró ella. – perdóname por lo de hoy, no quería que te enfadaras tanto… solo…solo fue una broma…

\- ¿Por qué piensas que soy igual que todos hombres?

\- Te he dicho que basta ¿sí? Querías una disculpa y ya la tienes. – trató de separársele, pero Damon apretó aún más su cuerpo al de ella. Haciendo que el espacio entre los dos desaparezca. Estaban unidos, respirando cada uno el aliento del otro.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? … - le dijo él. – que tú siempre vas a pensar que ese imbécil de Matt es mejor que cualquier hombre en el mundo.

\- No metas a Matt en esto…

\- ¿Me equivoco?

\- Él no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? – le preguntó indignado. La manera en la que lo defendía le hacía irritarse muchísimo. ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Qué tenía ese idiota como para que Elena no se fijara en otro hombre?

\- Suéltame… - le rogó ella. No había espacio que los separara. Subió la mirada, los ojos azules de Damon la miraban tiernamente… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto le preguntaba esas cosas? – me haces daño, por favor.

\- ¿Te puedo decir algo? – ella asintió sin saber que más hacer o decir. – me gustas. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos. – me gustas como no tienes una puta idea. Me gustas. – le dijo. Ella abrió los ojos, se mojó los labios con la intención de no utilizar los de Damon para humedecérselos. – no sabes cuánto… - de pronto, apretó sus caderas con la fuerza de sus manos.

\- Pensé que no te gustaban las de diecisiete…

\- Me equivoqué contigo. – suavemente palpó el borde su mentón con la punta de sus labios. – me gustas.

\- Tú tam…

\- No. – le interrumpió él. – no me mientas. No me digas que yo también te gusto cuando no es así. – bajó la cabeza una vez más. Empezaba a pensar que el hecho de que Elena estuviera enamorada de otro le afectaba mucho más… como para ser solamente un simple gusto. – solo… solo dime ¿por qué? – levantó la mirada, Elena tragó saliva. Los ojos más hermosos del planeta la estaban mirando.

Elena apretó los labios. No sabía que decirle… jamás pensó oír esas palabras de la boca de Damon. Y él… él tampoco pensaba decírselas a alguien en algún momento de su vida… era tan imposible, parecía tan imposible… hasta ese día.

\- Damon yo…

Un sonido. La alerta de otro mensaje en el celular de Elena. Damon se cabreó aún más. Seguro es él. Otra vez le escribió. Y ahora ella irá corriendo hasta el celular, lo cogerá, leerá el mensaje, sonreirá y se enamorará más de él.

\- También me gustas. - Elena rodeó el rostro de Damon entre sus manos, lo acercó al suyo… suavemente acarició la nuca de Damon hasta llegar a despeinarlo completamente, mientras no quitaba la vista de sus labios. – no sé como… pero me gustas. – admitió. Y no mentía. Lentamente, posicionó sus labios sobre los de Damon, sin que él los pudiera mover todavía… ella le hizo el favor y movió los suyos. Damon solo se dedicó a sentir como jugaba con su boca y poco a poco se adueñaba de ella. Mientras lo despeinaba. Mientras ambas pieles hacían contacto. Mientras sus alientos chocaban. Mientras sus narices se encontraban. Mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más. Le apretó la cintura. Elena hizo lo mismo con su espalda.

\- ¿No vas a ver el mensaje?

Ella negó con la cabeza y no dejó de jugar con sus deliciosos labios. Cogió el inferior, mordiéndolo ligeramente. El cuerpo de Damon se calentó de inmediato. Todo su ser se había vuelto vulnerable a cada toque que ella hacía en él. Cada centímetro que tocaba lo hacía sentir en el cielo, en el aire, en las nubes.

\- Quiero que te olvides de él… - logró decirle mientras la besaba. Colocó sus manos tras el culo de Elena, acariciándoselo. Aquello que le acababa de decir, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Ella asintió. Había escuchado fuerte y claro las palabras de Damon. Estaba dispuesta. Iba a ser difícil, pero tal vez… tal vez podía funcionar… y si no… no perdía nada. Inclinó sus labios hasta el cuello de Damon, besándoselo y pasando su lengua por él… este se estremeció por completo. Joder, estaba tocando una de las partes más sensibles que tenía. Perdería el control de nuevo, como acostumbraba cuando ella se lo hacía. Por lo pronto, ya tenía una enorme erección adornando sus pantalones. Se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Elena, aquello hizo que abajo… todo… también se juntara de cierta manera. El miembro de Damon hizo contacto con el vientre de ella. Y eso solo hizo que los dos quisieran estar más juntos… hacerlo ahí mismo… se necesitaban de cierta forma. De una forma muy fuerte.

Sin saberlo, tras la puerta del departamento de Damon, alguien esperaba por Elena y escaparía con ella esa noche. Aunque ella… ya no estaba muy segura de irse… no después de lo que había descubierto. Damon le gustaba… le gustaba muchísimo…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Una gota de lluvia. Elena apretó fuertemente el celular con las manos. Tragó saliva y lo siguiente que hizo fue caminar de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer. Y otra gota más. El tiempo pasaba. Seguramente Matt ya la estaba esperando a las afueras del departamento de Damon. Cerró los ojos, ¿le iba a hacer eso después de lo último que había pasado entre los dos? ¡Joder! Todo tenía que complicarse justo ahora… por otro lado estaba Matt, le había prometido que se escaparían juntos y ella… lo hacía todo, absolutamente todo por él.

Una gota más. La lluvia empezó a caer de un momento a otro. Su celular le indicó que había recibido otro mensaje y del mismo emisor. Era Matt. Estaba afuera. La esperaba con las mismas ganas que ella había tenido antes de enterarse que Damon sentía cosas por ella. Y aunque hubiera querido, ya no tenía otra escapatoria. Huiría con Matt a quién sabe dónde… solo para recuperarlo… y que las cosas de alguna manera volviera a ser como antes.

De pronto la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Damon, dando pequeños golpecitos a la madera maciza.

Elena se cubrió el rostro. Se pondría a llorar. Tomó fuerzas y respiró hondo.

\- Pasa… - susurró fingiendo estar mejor. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

\- Creí que dormías.

\- No puedo. – sonrió a medias y Damon le correspondió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – aquella pregunta hizo que el corazón de Elena se acelerara de un momento a otro. Un segundo fugaz que hizo que el resto de los minutos solo tuviera cabeza para Damon.

\- Sí… - mintió. Sus ojos lo miraron. Traía puesto unos pantalones sueltos y un jersey de Los Beatles que ceñía su musculatura. Despeinado. Ligeramente adormilado. Le provocaba besarlo una y mil veces. Tumbarlo. Abrazarlo. Acariciarlo. - ¿tú estás bien? – dijo sin saber que más preguntar.

\- ¿Yo? – bajó la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta que habían pasado más de dos minutos sin discutir. ¡Estaban hablando como dos humanos normales! – La verdad quería decirte algo… - se acomodó el cabello y relamió sus labios sin dejar de mirarla.

Elena se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió ella. Damon volvió a bajar la cabeza, sonrió ligeramente y colocó de nuevo sus ojos sobre los de ella, intimidándola de alguna manera.

\- Sobre lo que pasó hace un momento… - empezó él. Elena Se mordió un labio. Por su mente, pasaban miles de escenas resumidas en segundos sobre cada cosa que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca y diciéndole que le gustaba. Pero sobre todo ella, que también se lo había dicho.

\- Intenso ¿no?

\- Mucho… - se acercó a pasos suaves hacia ella. La verdad, es que no habían podido terminar lo que ambos habían comenzado. Después de admitir ciertas cosas, Damon había recibido una llamada importante de Alaric… y no había podido terminar aquella conversación con Elena.

Necesitaba explicaciones. Y las quería ahora. Justo ahí.

\- Yo no quería…

\- Yo sí… - dio un paso más. Acariciando con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Elena podía notarlo. Sintió que el calor se apoderaba de ella. Pero lo deseaba. Deseaba que la mirara. Que la comiera con sus propios ojos.

\- Es que…

\- ¿Qué? – un pasó más. El último. Estaban cerca como antes.

\- Está mal…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Tú? – Damon acarició lentamente los brazos desnudos de Elena. Tocó su piel de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Eres cruel. – se quejó ella. Aquello estaba haciendo que su piel se erice por completo.

\- Me gustas.

\- Y tú a mí. – volvió a decirle ella. De pronto el tiempo había dejado de existir. El mundo y las cosas materiales que la rodeaban habían dejado de tener sentido y valor en su propio universo. Era ella. Ella y Damon. Y él, que la tocaba. Y él, que la estaba besando justo ahora. Y él, que se había convertido en su universo por unos minutos. Cada cosa que le hacía, podía sentirla multiplicada por mil dentro de sí. La estaba envolviendo en el más exquisito deseo.

\- Oye… - Elena se sobresaltó. Aunque no le sorprendía lo que Damon acaba de hacer.

\- Perdón. – sonrió él, volvió sus manos hasta su cintura después de a ver acariciado suavemente sus nalgas en medio de varios besos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que esto es un delito? Soy menor que tú. – entonces, ella también acarició las nalgas de Damon tras sus pantalones.

\- Oh… joder, iré a la cárcel. – dijo él, negando con la cabeza y fingiendo tristeza. Volteó la cabeza al notar lo que Elena estaba cogiendo. Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y volvió a besarle los labios. Apenas volvieron a chocarlos, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Contando con su miembro, sobre todo. Sin dejar de besar lo que encontrara en su camino, llegó hasta su oído y susurró… - quiero hacerlo…

Elena tragó saliva. Si seguía mordiéndose el labio de esa manera, terminaría sangrando. Hizo un pequeño nudo en el Jersey de Damon por detrás apretándolo con sus propias manos.

\- ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? – preguntó ella. Damon se quedó varios segundos sin poder decir nada, tal vez reaccionando de esa nube de lujuria en la que Elena lo tenía envuelto. – me refiero a qué… ¿por qué escogiste protegerme a mí?

\- Me gustan las menores. – sonrió, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de Elena.

\- Morboso.

\- Y vez… no me equivoque… - la miró de pies a cabeza. Elena enrojeció.

\- Pervertido.

Damon sonrió.

\- Quería ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Yo que sé… eras la más guapa de la que habían en las fotos.

\- Vale, entonces no me vas a decir.

\- Es que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé, no quiero.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Joder, no sé. Es algo mío, confórmate con eso.

\- ¿Yo soy algo tuyo?

\- No. Tú no… - por dentro gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo fuera completamente. Solo de él. – Es que… te escogí porque… no sé…

\- ¿Crees que no sé cuantas modelos o actrices hay que necesitan de un agente que las proteja? Y tú… tú viniste a parar aquí, conmigo.

\- Me gustaste de un principio. – cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta, le había dicho toda la verdad a Elena. – ¿vale? Es eso. Te vi en esa jodida foto al lado de tu padre y quise… quise cuidarte.

Un beso más. Uno de los más sinceros. El más sincero que hasta ahora ambos se habían dado. Damon le mordió un labio. Ya no sabía describir con exactitud qué era lo que sentía por ella. Ya no había nada claro. Ya no había nada concreto que se lo demostrara. Sentía más y más cada vez. Cosas más fuertes y estúpidamente encantadoras. La tomó de la cintura, abrazándosela y pasando sus manos por debajo de la blusa que le cubría la piel. Sus dedos reposaron sobre sus finas caderas. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso alguien sí había sido capaz de conquistar al gran Damon Salvatore?... conquistarlo a él, pero a ella… todavía.

El celular de Elena de nuevo. Y todo volvió. Como un cuento que no tiene la última hoja para saber el final. El mundo regresó. El tiempo. Las cosas. Lo que pasaba. Matt. Otro mensaje de él. Elena sacó el celular de su bolsillo, separándose de Damon. Leyó rápidamente y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que leía. Coño, Matt estaba molesto… ¿y cómo no? lo había hecho esperar muchísimo. Lo mínimo que merecía era una explicación, o tal vez más… tal vez que se fuera con él ahora mismo. Era capaz. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo todo e irse a donde él quisiera. Y aunque parecía, que todo lo que había pasado con Damon había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidarse de su ex novio… había sido exactamente lo contrario. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Damon la miró inseguro. Elena era otra. No la de hace unos minutos.

\- Necesito… necesito dormir…- murmuró ella. Y sonrió. La sonrisa más fingida que su rostro haya podido brindarle.

\- Sí, ya… - se aclaró la garganta. No tenía idea de cuánto le estaba doliendo cada cosa que le hacía pasar. No tenía ni una mínima idea… ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. – ya me iba… buenas noches…

Y salió de la habitación de Elena. Mientras ella adentro, esperaba a que Damon se durmiera para poder escaparse con el hombre que la esperaba a fuera del departamento. Mientras él, después de a verle confesado lo que sentía… se había sentido la cosa más repugnante del planeta. Inservible y estúpido. Elena lo estaba destruyendo. Era ahora donde se daba cuenta de las cosas… no solo le gustaba… si no que también estaba enamorado de ella… tanto… que le había roto el corazón por segunda vez. Tanto, que era la única que podía hundir su vida de tal manera


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

\- Sube rápido. – le dijo él. Elena subió una pierna y luego la otra. Divisó por última vez el edificio del departamento de Damon. Un intenso regocijo le invadió el corazón. Lo estaba dejando… - ¿traes todo lo necesario? – preguntó Matt, notando que Elena se encontraba pensando en otra cosa. En otra cosa y en alguien más. – oye… ¿estás bien?

\- Sí. – afirmó. Se volteó para mirarlo. Envuelta en esos bonitos ojos azules que él siempre había tenido y que a ella siempre le habían llamado la atención. Se acercó y besó suavemente sus labios. Matt se quedó atónito, en su sitio, y poco a poco fue acoplándose al ritmo de su boca. La apretó de la cintura.

Elena no se detenía, y no se detendría. Quería sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien… que Damon no le importaba, que seguía enamorada de Matt como tanto había pensado. Que no se equivocaba.

Se separaron. Matt le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que la calmó muchísimo. Encendió el contacto del auto y este fue alejándose poco a poco de la casa de Damon.

Damon no conciliaba el sueño. Ella no lo dejaba dormir. Ella y su maldita presciencia hasta en los sueños. No podía soportar tenerla a dos puertas de la suya y no poder ir por ella… no poder besarla, no poder acariciarla… le jodía infinitamente. De una manera brutal. Intensa. Jamás pensó sentirse así por alguien. De pronto recibió una llamada. Observó su identificador de llamadas, el número de Stefan –su hermano– sobresalía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Damon, una manera amable de saludar, pues no se sentía con ganas de nada.

\- Vaya… ¿tan mal te tiene? – preguntó Stefan. – por eso yo le he dicho a Alaric que me encargue los casos de veinte años para arriba, así yo también termino ganando. – se rió en el teléfono. A Damon no pareció darle gracia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ya enserio, necesitas follar.

\- Te lo preguntaré una última vez… ¿Qué quieres?

\- Llamaba para ver cómo estaba mi hermano. Pero mírate, parece que quieres matarme.

\- No estoy de humor. El trabajo me tiene así.

\- Alaric contó que te habías escapado… y que la propia Elena Gilbert le llamó quejándose. Vaya mujercita.

\- Sí, eso pasó. Pero fue mi culpa del todo.

\- Querías divertirte, te entiendo, segura ella no…

\- Elena es diferente.

Stefan frunció el ceño. Aquello le había sorprendido sobremanera.

\- ¿Lo han hecho?

\- Joder, ¿qué te importa?

\- Solo pregunto.

\- Da igual si lo hemos hecho o no, a ella le gusta otro tipo. – se mordió los labios. Esa frase, aquella que él mismo había dicho, le dolía en el alma. Endureció los pómulos.

\- ¿Pero y qué? Me han contado que tiene diecisiete, que es una niña problemas… hay mejores en el mundo y lo sabes perfectamente.

Damon cerró los ojos. Hay millones en el mundo. Incontables. Todas pueden ser perfectas. Pero ella había sido hecha a su medida. Justo como la necesita.

\- Tú no la conoces. – susurró Damon.

Las palabras de Damon hicieron reaccionar a Stefan. Este abrió los ojos. Estaba más que sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar. De un momento a otro llegó a pensar que ya no estaba hablando con el mismo hombre de siempre… que había cambiado… que estaba…

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Alguien tocó la puerta de su departamento. Damon tomó asiento sobre el borde la cama. Le sorprendía que alguien tocara a esa hora.

\- Creo que es Alaric. – le dijo Damon. Stefan asintió en la otra línea. – tengo que colgar. – y así lo hizo. Se colocó una sudadera rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, Alaric, efectivamente, lo esperaba en las afueras.

\- Gracias al cielo te encuentro.

\- Sobre lo que pasó… no volverá a suceder señor, se lo prometo.

\- Como sea. – Alaric sacó un par de documentos de su portafolio y se los entregó a Damon. – no tengo mucho tiempo, se han presentado dos casos más en Rusia esta misma noche y debo asignar a dos agentes ahora mismo. Pero te he traído esto. Ya lo tenemos. – la piel de Damon empalideció de un momento a otro. - ¿lo conoces? Es el asesino que está buscando a Elena. Matt Donovan.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no grites! – le ordenó Matt. Colocando toscamente un pañuelo que cubría la boca de Elena. – si dices una sola palabra más, te juro que te mato. Te lo juro. – apretó fuertemente el nudo, Elena gimió. - ¿has visto el reloj? – le preguntó abriendo bien los ojos. A continuación jaló fuertemente el cabello de ella llevándola a mirar hacia adelante, donde se encontraba un enorme reloj de pared apuntando las once y quince minutos de la noche. – Bonito… ¿no? esta noche tocas tú… el plato fuerte… - susurró pegándose a su oído. – te quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos preciosa.

Damon corrió hasta la habitación de Elena, abrió la puerta de inmediato. Nada. Ni sus cosas. Ni un simple rastro de ella. Justo como lo pensaba.

\- Cuarenta y cinco minutos para que se hayan completado las veinticuatro horas. – le dijo.  
Ella murmuró algo inentendible. Matt bajó suavemente el pañuelo que traía en los labios.

\- ¿Por qué…? – logró preguntarle ella. Infinitos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza. Cada desaparición de los miembros de su familia. Había tratado de ser fuerte. De no llorar ni una sola jodida noche por ellos. Pero en aquella… fue todo lo contrario.

\- Porque estoy obsesionado contigo. – le dijo sin remordimiento. – contigo y con todo lo que rodea.

\- No está… - se colocó las manos en la cabeza, para luego bajarlas y tirar todas las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Frustrado. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, aquella donde Elena había dormido. Desarreglándola por completo, ¡joder!, ¡se le había llevado! No podía creer que a pesar de lo que los dos habían pasado juntos ella lo hubiera seguido prefiriendo a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía quererlo a él? sus manos resonaron sobre la suavidad de la cama. - ¿Dónde estás…?

\- Te quiero para mí. Siempre te he querido solo para mí.

\- Matt yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? ¡¿Tú qué?! – le gritó. - ¿crees que no sé lo que pasa entre tú y ese estúpido agente? ¿Crees que no lo sé? – sus gritos aterrorizaron a Elena. Tragó saliva. – me estabas engañando.

\- Tú y yo ya no…

\- ¡Cállate! – volvió a gritar. - Te juro que no quiero matarte… - le dijo tapándose los ojos. No podía tener control de lo hacía nunca. No podía. La quería. La quería muchísimo. Pero no soportaba la idea de verla con otro tipo. Si no era con él, prefería verla muerta. – perdóname.

*****

Y volvió a pensar en la pieza clave. El celular de Elena. Nunca salía sin él y la otra noche había logrado encontrarla sin problemas gracias a ello. Fue hasta su habitación, abriendo los cajones más escondidos de esta, sacó su arma favorita.  
Damon subió a su auto. El rastreador haría su trabajo. Lo tenía. Lo mataría. Esa noche terminaría con él. Y también… enterraría muy al fondo todo lo que sentía Elena.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

\- Damon y yo no tenemos nada. – mintió Elena. A decir verdad, ni siquiera ella misma sabía que sucedía entre los dos. Pero "algo" definitivamente había.

\- Te he visto. He visto cada vez que hablas de él. No querías irte de su jodida casa Elena. No soy estúpido. – cargó el arma y la colocó sobre la frente de ella. – pero no te preocupes, se me da esto de matar gente… ¿sabes?

Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza. El pulso empezó a acelerársele mientras que sus jadeos se apoderaban del lugar.

\- No te voy a matar todavía bonita, voy a esperar a que llegue tu super héroe… - se rio en su sitio. – él muy imbécil debe estar por llegar.

\- No toques a Damon.

\- ¿Ahora lo defiendes?

\- Mátame a mí, tú me quieres a mí… no a él.

\- ¿Y… te jodería si le disparo en los huevos? – una sonrisa victoriosa adornó los labios de Matt. - ¿Quién perdería? Tú vas a estar muerta y ya no va a poder follarte como acostumbraba.

\- Eres un…

\- ¿Un qué? – se le acercó. Apretó aún más el arma en la frente de Elena, dejándole marca. Ella se hizo para atrás. – que divertido… te has enamorado de un agente de la policía que te dobla la edad. Que original… - sus labios tocaron la piel de Elena, besándosela. Bajó por sus labios. – nunca dejaste que yo te follara, pero viene ese imbécil, ese hijo de puta que apenas conoces y de pronto…

\- Estoy enamorada de él. – le dijo de un momento a otro, tomando fuerzas dentro de sí misma. – tú no le llegues ni al tobillo…

Matt tiró el arma al suelo. Golpeándola. Encerró el rostro de Elena con sus dos manos, atrayéndola hacia él bruscamente.

\- Eso lo dices por qué no has probado lo que yo puedo darte.

****

El BMW de Damon se detuvo en un edificio añoso. Bajó del auto y lo inspeccionó con la vista. Desolado. Él era el único que pasaba por esa calle en ese momento. Según el GPS, Elena estaba justo en ese lugar. Y no se equivocaba.

****

Y la besó. Primero en los labios. Pasando por su cuello y sus pechos. Elena cerró los ojos. De un momento a otro todo había acabado. Lo que sentía por él se había esfumado completamente de su corazón. Abrió los ojos y lo observó besándole los hombros. Una sensación de inmundicia se paseó por todo su cuerpo. Estaba asqueada. Él no podía hacer eso con ella. No podía besarla de esa manera. Nadie podía hacerlo. Nadie que no fuera Damon. Trató de separarlo, pero Damon utilizó aún más su fuerza.

Cargó el arma de nuevo.

\- Vas a dejar que te folle, si no quieres morir antes.

****

El edificio podía caerse en pedazos sin ningún problema en cualquier momento. Había logrado abrir la puerta de entrada sin mucho esfuerzo, y aún menos le había costado abrir la segunda que llevaba a las escaleras de la segunda planta. Preparó el arma, pegándose instintivamente hacia la pared.

****

\- Suéltame… - le rogó Elena. Matt sonrió mientras pasaba su húmeda lengua entre las piernas de ella. Por las rodillas, por los muslos. Poco a poco fue a parar entre la cremallera de su pequeño short. – Suéltame por…

\- Si fuera ese jodido policía estarías de puta madre ¿cierto? – cogió sus piernas y las separó toscamente. Elena soltó un gemido. – Si fuera ese cabrón de Salvatore te lo estarías pasando genial… eres una zor...

\- ¿Ese cabrón de quién? – alguien abrió la puerta de aquella habitación de un momento a otro. – suéltala o te reviento, imbécil.

Los ojos de Elena se humedecieron.

\- Ha llegado… - se rio Matt. – tú novio ha llegado. – volvió a decirle a Elena, se colocó de pie.

\- Matt, por favor… no le hagas…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó él. Se volteó para enfrentar a Damon, que lo apuntaba con un arma directamente al corazón. – te estábamos esperando.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿También vas a matarme? – le preguntó Damon, sin dejar su típica actitud irónica.

\- Haz acertado. – volvió a sonreír, retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a Elena de nuevo. Colocándose tras ella, logró colocar el arma en su sien. Elena soltó un gemido. A Damon se le aceleró el corazón. Una sensación de adrenalina mezclada con todo ese montón de sentimientos que tenía guardados por ella. La amaba… la amaba muchísimo… - pero primero, vas a ver como se pudre tu bonita novia.

\- Ella no es mi novia. – le aclaró Damon, hablándole fuerte y claro. Elena tragó saliva.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Matt. – cállate joder… - repitió, completamente estresado.

\- No lo es. – prosiguió Damon. Miró a Elena cerrar los ojos, sus manos temblaban… - ella no quiere nada conmigo. – le explicó. Matt tragó saliva, apretando aún más el arma contra la sien de ella. – no voy a negártelo… me he enamorado de ella…

Elena sintió que lloraría. Escuchaba cada cosa que Damon estaba diciendo, y lograba sentir como su corazón se salía de su sitio. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Pero ella está enamorada de ti. - Elena abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con los de él. Mirándose. Compartiendo esos segundos que llenaban el corazón de Damon como nadie en el mundo había logrado llenar. Que lo hacían sentir en esa jodida nube que te transporta a otro mundo, donde solo importas tú y la persona que está mirándote. – No quiere nada conmigo Matt… nada… - bajó la cabeza y volvió a subirla rápidamente. Se lo había dicho todo. No había vuelta atrás. – tú lo eres todo.

Las manos de Matt temblaron. Aquello lo había dejado perplejo. Cerró los ojos. Fatigado. Cansado de absolutamente todo. Y la vio a ella… temblando gracias a él y a lo que había hecho… joder, ¿se lo merecía? ¿Hasta dónde había sido capaz de llegar solo por estar obsesionado con una persona? El arma se la cayó de las manos… en ese mismo instante, varias camionetas blindadas aparecieron alrededor del edificio en donde los tres se encontraban. La policía estaba ahí.

\- Estás rodeado, Donovan. – Stefan apareció detrás, junto a cuatro policías más y cinco que venían revisando la casa entera en donde se encontraban, por si no había nadie más en ella.

Lo esposaron. Colocándolo de boca al piso. Este levantó la vista.

\- Te amo. – le dijo a Elena. Ella parpadeó, dejando caer un par de lágrimas involuntarias. Asintió, jadeante, al observar como ese par de policías lo hacían desaparecer por entre el pasillo de esa misma casa.

Elena bajó la cabeza. Otra lágrima más. Y otra. Una más. No podía dejar de llorar. Cuando abrió los ojos, observó que alguien estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Damon. Se inclinó para poder desatarla de pies y manos. Ella asintió, intentó hablarle…

\- Yo… Damon yo no… yo no sabía que él…

\- No importa ¿sí? ya ha pasado todo. – le interrumpió. - Lo importante es que estás bien.

\- Perdóname… - susurró ella, aun sollozando.

\- No tengo de que perdonarte. – inquirió él. Y aunque con todas las fuerzas de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su propio corazón, intentó ser inmune a ella… no pudo, no logró hacerlo. Lentamente le acarició una mejilla sutilmente humedecida por sus propias lágrimas. No se había aguantado. Necesitaba tocarla. Bajó su mano, arrepintiéndose por ser tan débil.

Terminó de desatarla. Atrás, Stefan observaba la escena. Que equivocado estaba en lo que había pensado de Elena. Ahora que la veía, pensaba todo lo contrario… y hasta mucho de ella…

Damon se puso de pie…

\- Oye… - susurró ella, colocándose de pie y juntando sus labios.

Damon se volteó.

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Yo… porque… sobre lo que dijiste…

Quiso besarla. Abrazarla. Tocarla. Sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Pasar su lengua por la suya. Estremecerla. Quiso simplemente susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, que la amaba… pero en vez de eso… mantuvo lo que había prometido… que sería fuerte ante ella, se olvidaría de todo lo que habían pasado… incluyendo lo que sentía.

\- No ha sido nada. – le aseguró Damon.

\- Joder Damon, no vas a mentirme… - se quejó ella. Sus manos acariciaron el brazo derecho de Damon, este se estremeció por completo. – Mírame… - le rogó. Damon buscó un punto en su rostro, que no le obligara mirarle los labios. Quería comérselos. - ¿estás enamorado de mí?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

 _Sí. Me gustas. Y solo he logrado comprobarlo por la intensidad de tus ojos sobre los míos. Cuando me miras, y me cuesta respirar y mantenerme en pie. Cuando me tocas. Cuando hacemos el amor. Cuando hablas de mí… cuando hablas de otros… y siento que quiero tenerte solo para mí. Cuando me besas y utilizas tus labios como el arma de seducción perfecta. Y lo es, no me quejo. Me encanta. Me_ _encantas tú y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Solo te das cuenta de que estas enamorado de alguien cuando no lo piensas mucho en dar la vida por ella. Me pasa. Me está pasando. Me he enamorado de ti, y aunque tú no lo estés de mí… me vas a gustar… siempre… toda la vida… como ese tatuaje permanente que se quedará en tu piel eternamente, así eres tú. Tú… que has logrado volverme loco en menos de 24 horas._

\- Respóndeme… - volvió a susurrar ella. Bajó su mano con lentitud, recorriendo el brazo de Damon al compás de sus dedos. Este se estremeció. Todo esto era muchísimo para él, tenía tanto guardado dentro de sí que aún no le había dicho.

\- ¡Salvatore! – gritó Alaric, entrando rápidamente a la habitación. Damon se volteó de inmediato. – ese es mi hombre. – le golpeó un hombro. – sabía que no me fallarías. – le sonrió. – tienes mucho que aprender de él, Stefan.

Stefan negó con la cabeza, aún sin intervenir.

\- Hice lo que pude… - logró decir Damon, su cabeza y sus pensamientos volaban hacia otra dirección.

\- Ha sido fantástico. Felicidades. – estiró su mano, estrechando la de Damon.

\- Siempre cumplo con mis casos, señor. – soltó la mano de Alaric y una intensa mirada chocó con la de Elena. Ella tragó saliva.

\- Espero esta vez sí se haya sentido a gusto con nuestro servicio, señorita Gilbert.

Elena asintió ligeramente.

\- Gracias… - susurró.

\- Su padre ya sabe sobre esto. – prosiguió Alaric. – hemos hablado… y… dice que le encantaría pasar una vacaciones con usted.

Ella abrió los ojos. Y el tiempo había pasado. Más pequeño que el tiempo que había tenido para conocerlo, había sido el tiempo que había utilizado para enamorarse. Lo estaba. Y ahora se daba cuenta que todo había terminado. Que las cosas volverían a su normalidad. No más de él… no más Damon… no más su sonrisa… no más sus labios, no más sus besos… sus caricias…

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente esto era el final.

*****

\- Han hecho falta varios agentes. – le dijo Alaric, mientras Damon conducía su BMW de vuelta a su departamento. Elena se había adelantado junto a Stefan, pues este tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas con relación al caso. – Rusia es muy grande… y se ha presentado un caso más… es una mujer, y tú eres perfecto para asimilar ese caso.

Damon jugó con sus dedos, golpeando el timón de su auto levemente. ¿Irse? ¿Otra vez? ¿Otro caso? ¿Otra mujer?... ¿Se… se volvería a enamorar? No se lo había pensado de tal manera. Pero la oferta era tentadora, al menos eso le serviría para olvidarse de Elena...

\- Te pagaré el triple. – inquirió Alaric, Damon se volteó a mirarlo para después continuar con la mirada en las pistas.

\- Yo… tengo que pensarlo…

\- ¿Pensar qué? Está todo dicho Damon… es una oferta única, no se la he comentado a nadie más que tú. Los agentes en Rusia han pensado en ti para aquello.

\- Y es un honor pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No sé si pueda señor, es por un asunto privado.

Alaric frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es por Elena?

A Damon se le enfrió la piel.

\- No, ella no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Entonces no te importa, cierto?

\- No. – mintió.

\- Vale…

\- Si quiero quedarme es por mí mismo.

\- Elena Gilbert es una niña Damon. Te creo si dices que no pasa nada con ella… pero, tú sabes… debo decirte estas cosas. Ella es completamente diferente a nosotros, a lo que nos dedicamos. Apenas tiene diecisiete y…

Y siguió hablando. Pero nada de lo que dijo tomó importancia en cabeza de Damon. De pronto, varias escenas de los dos se presentaron en su mente. Ella, abrazándolo. Ella besándolo por primera vez. Ella extasiada… frotando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Queriéndolo. Y aquellas palabras que susurraban mientras hacían el amor también surgieron. Fuertes. Cada una como una puñalada. Le iba a costar muchísimo dejarla ir… despegarse de ella… le iba costar tanto… olvidarse de cada pequeña cosa que habían pasado juntos. Le iba a costar ponerle un final a esa historia… que había pasado a formar parte de su corazón.

\- Acepto. – dijo sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido las palabras de Alaric. – trabajaré en Rusia, señor.

*****

Elena tocó la puerta de la habitación de Damon. Abrió sin previo aviso, encontrándolo sentado en el borde de su cama dándole la espalda. Tragó saliva y contuvo totalmente esos deseos que tenía por correr y abrazarlo. ¿Lo había dicho? Era guapísimo. Sus ojos la hacían volverse loca y cuando sonreía… cuando sonreía se asemejaba al ángel más bonito y puro que podía existir. ¿Por qué lo iba a dejar? ¿Por qué iban a seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba entre los dos cuando sabían que era todo lo contrario? Tal vez era momento de poner las cosas sobre la mesa. Hablar enserio. Decirse las cosas sin más rodeos.

\- Damon… - le llamó ella.

\- Pasa si quieres. – le dijo él, soltando un suspiro. Sus ojos estaban cansados al igual que su voz. Tocando sus pies, una maleta lo esperaba. - ¿sucede algo?

Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir dándose ánimos.

\- Gracias por todo… - empezó ella, sin saber que más decirle. Su voz la intimidaba de una manera increíble.

\- No tienes que…

\- Déjame hablar ¿sí? – Damon se volteó a mirarla. Se puso de pies, cautivado por sus bonitos ojos color marrón. Joder. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona? – yo… quería agradecerte por lo de hoy… jamás pensé que Matt…

\- Para mí también.

\- Fui muy tonta ¿sabes?

\- No lo creo. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera enamorado de alguien.

" _Y lo haría por ti. Una y mil veces."_

\- ¿Y lo estás? – se miraron. Damon bajó la vista de inmediato. No podría contenerse. Se dedicaba a mirar su boca como el bocado más dulce que podía encontrar en su rostro.

\- Alaric me ha ofrecido una…

\- Damon, respóndeme por favor. – le replicó ella. Buscó sus ojos, aunque estos estuvieran tratando de evitarla. No podía. No era tan fuerte. Subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Elena.

\- Me voy a Rusia. – Elena entreabrió los labios ligeramente. – me voy y no voy a cambiar de planes.

Y cuanto dolía decírselo de esa forma. Si por él fuera, podría haberla tumbado en ese momento sobre su cama. Comérsela. Comérsela a besos. Tocarla. Sentir el cálido perfume de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se moría de ganas de besarla de pies a cabeza. Sin perderse de ningún centímetro. Era suya. Era el único hombre que le había hecho el amor. Y en ese momento… quería hacerlo de nuevo…

\- ¿Te vas por mí?

\- No todo es por ti.

\- Joder, ¿te vas por mí, verdad? Yo no quiero estorbarte. Si esto va a ser así, no te preocupes por mí. No voy a buscarte más. – se volteó. Con el corazón en la mano. Cabreada pero a la misma vez conmovida y con ganas de que la voltee para él, y la llene de besos.

\- Me voy porque no quiero pensar en ti. – le cogió el brazo e hizo que se volteara.

\- Tú no piensas en mí.

\- Lo hago. Lo hago siempre. Yo… joder yo… - buscó un punto en su mirada. Tenía que decírselo antes de irse. – Yo estoy… enamorado… completamente enamorado de ti - Elena apretó los labios. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Damon - ¿era eso lo que quería escuchar? ¿Qué me muero por ti? – sus ojos se humedecieron. Podía ser un hombre muy fuerte, pero aquella chica de diecisiete había tocado su punto débil. El corazón. – no tienes idea de cómo me he sentido cada vez que hablabas de Matt. Como me jodía… el solo hecho de pensar que lo querías él, que lo preferías a él antes que a mí. – tragó saliva. Poco a poco, iba sintiendo como esa enorme carga iba disminuyendo en su cuerpo. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Elena. – cada vez que te escuchaba decirme que era perfecto… que jamás podrías olvidarlo… tú… joder, tú no tienes ni una pequeña idea de cómo sentí. No lo tienes, nunca la tendrás.

\- Perdóname… - sollozó ella.

\- Si me voy es porque quiero olvidarme de esto. Porque sé perfectamente que tú lo harás sin ningún problema.

\- Te amo.

\- No me mientas.

\- Te amo. – se abalanzó ante sus brazos. Abrazándole la nuca. Besándole la boca. Damon se resistió. Sus fuerzas nunca antes habían sido tan débiles. Nunca antes había sido tan débil ante una persona. Y la besó. La besó de igual manera. Chocaron sus lenguas. Tal vez por última vez. Paseó su aliento por el cuello de ella. Tal vez por última vez. Mientras sus manos la tocaban, la acariciaban, se apoderaban de ella… tal vez por última vez. Mientras sentía su aliento, mientras se excitaba tocándola… mientras se extasiaba besándola. Mientras su corazón latía cada vez más. Y su cuerpo le ordenaba que se quedase con ella. Mientras la abrazaba y rodeaba su cintura besándola cada vez más intensamente… tal vez por última vez.

La separó de su cuerpo lentamente.

\- Tengo que irme… - le susurró. – yo… lo siento…


	13. Epilogo

Epílogo

 **Settle down with me**  
 **Cover me up**  
 **Cuddle me in**

 **Lie down with me**  
 **And hold me in your arms**

 **And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**  
 **I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**  
 **And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now.**

"Kiss me" volvía a sonar en el reproductor de aquella habitación.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – le preguntó él. Elena salió de la habitación con ese bikini fucsia que le hacía lucir ese bonito cuerpo que tenía. Damon tragó saliva. ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo? Hacía que se tensara en menos de un segundo. Ahora lo estaba, y mucho.

\- Joder…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? – le preguntó entristecida.

\- Me pone muchísimo.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, caminó descalza hasta él y le rodeó el rostro con las manos.

\- Gracias por esto. Todo es… es demasiado para mí…

\- Claro que no. Solo es una suite, en un hotel cinco estrellas, frente al mar. Es poco para lo que tú te mereces. – le sonrió. A Elena no pareció ayudarle el comentario. – es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Sí pero…

\- Pero nada. – la regañó, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. A Elena le entró un ligero calorcito al cuerpo. La piel tibia de Damon la hacía estremecer. – Además… - acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella, a la misma altura de su cuello. – tú vas a pagarme esto de otra manera.

Ella se mordió un labio.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, y lo primero que harás será modelar para mí con ese precioso bikini… - bajó la mirada, comiéndose mentalmente todo lo que podía divisar. – me pone mucho enserio.

\- La pregunta sería que es lo que no te pone…

\- La pregunta sería que tienes tú que me excita muchísimo.

\- ¡Tonto! – trató de apartarlo, pero a la misma vez él la atrapó entre su cuerpo. Elena bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los músculos bien formados de Damon. Este se inclinó un poco. Ahora un poco más, alcanzándole los labios y besándoselos suavemente. Todo esto era… era magnífico. Hace un mes, Elena había impedido que él lograra irse a Rusia. Después de un mes… estaban juntos… besándose como solían hacerlo. Elena cumplía años mañana. Los dieciocho… y vaya que tenía una buena forma de celebrarlo.

\- Te amo, tonta… - le dijo en medio de un beso. Ella asintió, mojándose los labios con la lengua, y él logró alcanzársela, mezclándola con la suya. Y Ed Sheeran cantaba. Y él… que volvía a besarla. Que delicia. Había mordido un labio suyo. Y nada más importaba. Nada más que los dos. No más diferencias. Solo ellos. Ningún límite de tiempo. No más veinticuatro horas. Si no esta vez… para siempre.


End file.
